


New Beginnings- Sequel to Chosen One (Jakeward)

by ReaderFan



Series: Twilight-Jakeward [2]
Category: Twilight
Genre: F/M, Imprinting, Jakeward, M/M, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFan/pseuds/ReaderFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to the Chosen One. (Read it first)<br/>Eighteen months later Anthony is a fifteen year old teenager. the family helps the Cullen-Blacks to build themselves a house close to the Cullen house and the Reservation . Let's see how the young imprints build their relationship while Old imprints are most probably still going strong and what their families place in all of this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning...

A/n: In my stories the Reservation and the Cullen house are VERY close to each other.

After everything that happened a couple of months ago the vampires and werewolves are all happy that everything has finally settled down enough for them to finally stop always being on guard and to just relax. Anthony now looked like a fourteen year old even though he was only a couple of months old. Billy suggested that the family of three find themselves a private place to live but neither Jacob nor Edward wanted to live far away from their families.

\---Cullen House---  
Paul: Why don’t you guys want to move, won’t it be fun to live on your own?  
Anthony: Yeah pops.  
Jacob: Shut it Anthony and we like living here. Edward and I both enjoy being close to our family.  
P: Then just get a place close to here.  
J: This house if outside of Forks practically, the Rez is secluded, where do you think we’d find a house.  
Emmett: We could always build you one.  
P: Yeah, right in the middle of the Rez and this house.  
J: Yeah that would take a lot of time and money.  
An: Pop, come on.  
J: Don’t you like staying here or what?  
An: I do but it would be nice if it were just the three of us, wouldn’t it.  
J: It would but it’s a lot of money bud.  
Em: Have you forgotten that your Husband and your in-laws are loaded?  
J: And?  
P: Dude that advantage of it, Edward is loaded and he always wants to do things for you.  
J: Just drop it okay.  
An: But...  
J: I said drop it, Anthony. I need to go see my father. (He said getting up and leaving the living room to go find his father)  
Jacob and Billy’s POV  
J: Hi dad, do you have a minute?  
Billy: Sure, what’s up? (He says putting the book he was reading on the bed)  
J: Do you think Anthony, Edward and I need to move out?  
B: Why?  
J: I don’t know, Emmett and Paul were talking about it and Anthony seems to agree.  
B: What does Edward say?  
J: We haven’t talked about it yet.  
B: Then you should talk to him son, that’s how a marriage works.  
J: But... (He was cut off)  
B: Is there a specific reason why you do not want to move?  
J: I don’t want him to spend more money on me, dad.  
B: But it wouldn’t just be for you, it would be for all three of you.  
J: Dad the money.  
B: Even Carlisle was saying that they’d be more than happy to get you guys a place where you could be alone.  
J: Dad, all his siblings live here and they’re all married.  
B: But it’s different with the two of you. You’re a wolf, they are all vampires.  
J: They aren’t bothered by my smell anymore.  
B: Talk to Edward, son. You could even build yourselves a house right in the middle of the Reservation and the Cullen house.  
J: Dad. (He sighed)  
B: Just talk to him when he gets back.  
J: Fine.  
B: Thank you.  
An: Are you guys done? (He asked coming into the room)  
J: Were you eavesdropping?  
An: Not really.  
J: Not really?  
An: I’m here for grandpa, he needs to go out for a little fresh air.  
J: He can do it himself.  
An: Ready to go grandpa?  
B: Yes I am.  
J: Unbelievable. (He said raising his hands in defeat)  
B & An: HaHaHa. (They laughed as they left the room)

...

Jacob and Edward’s POV

Jacob was in his and Edward’s bedroom sitting and waiting for him to get home from hunting. He just sat on the bed looking around the room as if it were the first time he had seen it.  
Edward: Your thoughts are everywhere love, what’s going on? (He asked giving Jacob a kiss)  
J: Can we take a walk?  
E: Sure, where’s Anthony?  
J: He’s with my dad.  
E: Okay let’s go. (He says holding his hand out for Jake to take)  
...  
They walked in silence until Edward decided to stop them by standing in front of Jacob.  
E: Talk to me, love. (He said taking Jake’s hand in his own)  
J: Do you want to move out?  
E: Why?  
J: Just answer me please.  
E: Yeah sure, I would love it if we had our own place.  
J: Oh.  
E: But you don’t want to move, why not?  
J: It’s a lot of money, Ed. I already hate you having to spend so much money on me, a house would be too much.  
E: But that’s not the real reason is it?  
J: of course it is.  
E: I don’t need to read your thoughts to know that there is something else.  
J: (Sigh) My dad.  
E: Does he not want you to move, I thought he was all for it.  
J: He is its just... I have lived with him since I was born. It was always me and him.  
E: Love, you know Carlisle and the rest especially Esme’ wouldn’t hesitate taking care of him and if you want he could also move in with us. I certainly wouldn’t mind, I love Billy as if he were my own father.  
J: You’d do that?  
E: I’d do anything for you.  
J: I love you so much Edward.  
E: I love you too. (He says pulling Jacob into a kiss)  
J: Let’s go tell him.  
E: And we can also talk about building that house plaguing your mind.  
J: Stop reading my mind.  
E: Stop thinking.  
J: Sometimes you’re just impossible.  
E: I’m doing something right because you still love me.  
J: Yeah, giving birth to that child of yours apparently did something to my brain.  
E: No he’s mine again?  
J: Let’s go.  
...  
B: So did you finally decided on something?  
E: Yes we did.  
C: And what would that be?  
J: We’re going to move.  
An: Yes!  
Rosalie: I didn’t know you hated living with us that much.  
An: I don’t, I just want to live on my own.  
E: With your parents you mean.  
An: Obviously dad.  
J: And, dad you could come live with us if you wanted to.  
E: We talked about it and it would be amazing if you did.  
B: That is a very tempting offer boys but I’m happy where I am and I’m going back to the Reservation soon.  
J: Why?  
B: it’s my home son and I have responsibilities there.  
J: But.  
B: Go Jake, go build a house with your family I will always just be a few kilometres away.  
J: Dad.  
B: Jake, it’s time for you to venture out on your own... with your little family.  
J: Yeah I guess but I’m still seeing you every single day.  
B: I wouldn’t have it any other way.  
J: Okay now we just need to find somewhere to build the house.  
An: We found one.  
E: When?  
Em: About an hour ago.  
J: For a walk eh?  
B: We did go for a walk.  
P: And we just happened to walk by it.  
J: So you were all accompanying my dad on a walk?  
Em: It is our duty as uncles and Godfather to make sure Anthony and Billy are safe.  
J: My entire family is conspiring against me.  
E: No we’re not.  
J: Really? Now where are Esme’, Alice and Jasper, you guys did go hunting together.  
E: They... they, uh, went shopping. (He says scratching the back of his head)  
J: Right... Alice?  
E: Yes.  
R: That’s not our fault.  
J: You will all miss me, I don’t know about them two but you’ll most definitely miss me. (He says pointing at Anthony and Edward)  
Carlisle: Of course we will Jacob but we’ll be seeing each other everyday still right.  
J: Yup, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.

~~~1 Week Later~~~

C: Okay, now that we have everything that we need we can start building.  
E: I have the plans here courtesy of Alice, so we’ll group up and each do a section.  
An: Why can’t we get professionals to do this?  
Jasper: We are professionals, we’ve done this before.  
Seth: And so have we.  
An: No but I mean real professionals that do this for a living, you guys have the money to pay for it.  
Esme’: It’s not about the money, we enjoy doing this.  
B: And it gives us time to work together as a family.  
Jared: Like when we re-did the school at the Rez.  
An: You guys did that, it looks awesome... but when did you do it?  
J: When you were still a baby.  
An: Oh, I guess we can do it then.  
Em: You guess?  
P: Just as arrogant as his dad right.  
E: I’m not arrogant.  
Em: If you say so.  
Sam: I think we should get started.  
C: I agree.  
...  
They worked for four hours straight but neither one of them were tired. Esme’ slipped away half an hour ago to go help Emily to make food for the wolves and Billy.  
An: Can we please take a break now?  
E: You were the one who was adamant about us getting our own house.  
An: And like I said earlier, I thought someone else would do it.  
C: Well, I think that we can take a break for now and you guys can go eat.  
Em: Can we go eat too?  
P: Like you even eat.  
C: You can go if you need to.  
J: Do you need me to go with you? (He asked Edward)  
E: I’m good, I do not need to feed.  
J: Are you sure?  
E: Yes, love.  
Quil: These two are still so insufferable.  
Jar: I know right.  
Se: Leave them alone.  
Em: Seth is next in line for that.  
Ja: Yes he is.  
An: Next in line for what?  
Se: Nothing.  
An: Really?  
S: They are being silly, let’s go. (He says putting his arm around Anthony’s neck and dragging him away)  
P: Lying to your imprint, I didn’t think you were capable of that.  
B: Let him be boys. It is his life after all.  
J: Dad, they will never leave him alone, they’re still bugging me.  
P: It’s a rite of passage.  
Se: I’m leaving.  
...  
Seth started walking and met Anthony down the road.  
Se: What are you doing here, weren’t you with Sam?  
An: I was but I told him that he could go without me, I wanted to talk to you.  
Se: About?  
An: What just happened down there.  
Se: it was nothing,  
An: You shouldn’t let them walk all over you like that.  
Se: They weren’t. It’s just the way we are.  
An: But... (He was cut off)  
Se: It really was nothing, Anthony but thanks for looking out for me.  
An: Always.  
Se: Now let’s go get ourselves some food.  
They walked towards the house with smiles on their faces.  
E: Hey, wait up. (He called after Jacob as everyone walked into the house)  
J: Yeah?  
E: Are you okay?  
J: Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?  
E: Please don’t lie to me Jake.  
J: I feel like the family is always giving up their time for me.  
E: It’s for all of us, love and they volunteered, we did not force them.  
J: I know.  
E: So then don’t stress about it. Come here. (He said holding his arms open for Jacob)  
Jacob gave Edward a kiss before falling into his embrace.  
J: I love you.  
E: I love you too. (He said tightening his arms around Jacob)  
An: Ewe, dads! Come on, seriously. (He said coming out of the house)  
J: What? (He said as Edward snickered next to him)  
An: Stop with all the kissing and hugging.  
J: Why?  
An: Because I’m your son and I don’t need to see you kissing, duh.  
E: Why, I see Carlisle and Esme’ kissing all the time.  
An: No but, they’re not...  
E: My real parents? Yes they are.  
J: And once we move into the house you’ll be seeing a lot more.  
An: Please?  
J: Is there a reason you interrupted my time with my Husband huh?  
An: Uh... yeah... grandma Esme’ said you two better come in for lunch or else there’s going to be trouble.  
J: Grandma Esme’?  
An: I’m trying something new. Now can you guys please leave each other and come inside.  
J: Do you want me to divorce your father?  
An: No, I mean... agg... dad you know what I mean right?  
E: Please leave me out of this. (He said with a smile)  
An: I’m going in and telling her you don’t want to come in and then you’ll have to deal with her.  
J: Ed, I think we need to deal with him.  
E: Yes, his attitude horrendous.  
An: Sorry.  
J: We’ll deal with you later buddy, now let’s go eat. I’m hungry.  
...  
The family spent the next couple of days building the house and finally finished two weeks later. They finished rather quickly because they did not need to use machinery. Now that they finished the building they needed furniture. Alice already had a few things put out so that the guys could choose from. Anthony went with parents claiming that they would buy out dated things seeing as Edward was over a hundred years old.  
J: And what about me?  
An: Pops, really?  
J: Where did we go wrong, Ed?  
E: We might have dropped him on his head too much.  
J: Yeah, must be that.  
An: You guys dropped me?  
J: Don’t worry, it might not affect you at all.  
An: You dropped me, how could you?  
E: We didn’t really drop you, we were just joking.  
J: Really Ed?  
E: I don’t want my child thinking I’m a bad parent.  
An: Stay out of my head dad!  
E: Don’t raise your voice at me okay? (He said frustrated)  
J: Guys please calm down, both of you.  
An: But...  
J: No buts Anthony, your father can’t choose when to read someone’s mind and when to shut it out. Now you both drop it or I’m going alone and you’ll just have to be satisfied with what I get.  
An: Okay fine.  
E: I’ll drive.  
J: of course you will. Let’s go and you better not drive like a maniac, our sons in the car.  
E: He likes it when I drive like that. Don’t you Anthony?  
An: Totally, it’s cool.  
J: You two are going to be the death of me.  
An: But you love us don’t you?  
J: Yeah I do. Now can we please go?  
E: Right this way my dear sir. (He said opening Jacob’s door for him)  
J: Thank you dear. (He said kissing him on the cheek)  
An: And me, dad?  
J: Go get yourself your own Husband buddy, this one’s mine.  
E: You heard I’m taken. (He smiled getting into the driver’s seat the same time Anthony got into the back)  
An: Now how come I never get to sit in the front?  
E: Because I want to hold your papa’s hand and I want to look into his eyes and I ... (He was cut off)  
An: Okay, okay. I get the picture.  
J: Good, now can we go please?  
E: You wish is my command, love.  
When they got there Jacob and Edward held each other’s hand and Anthony walked next to them as they entered the store.  
Shop assistant: Ah, you must be the Cullens?  
An: The Cullen-Black’s actually.  
SA: Oh forgive me.  
J: There’s no problem.  
SA: So are you guys ready to pick out your furniture?  
E: Yes we are.  
SA: Good. I was thinking that we start from the bedrooms and work our way out.  
J: Sounds like a good idea, right.  
E: Yes it does.  
An: Just make sure the bed you get them is sturdy and can handle a lot of pressure.  
J: Anthony!  
An: What, it’s the truth isn’t it?  
E: Sorry but can you give us a minute please.  
SA: Sure, I’ll be right over there. (He said pointing to his desk)  
E: Thank you, it’ll just take a minute.  
J: That was really inappropriate Anthony.  
An: But it’s the truth isn’t it?  
J: It doesn’t matter. What your father and I do or don’t do it no one’s business but ours.  
An: So I’m a no one now?  
E: That’s not what your papa meant.  
An: Yeah right.  
J: Okay, I don’t know what’s bothering you and until you decided to talk to us about it, you better remember that we’re still your parents.  
An: It won’t happen again. (He said none too sincerely)  
J: You better.  
E: Jake.  
An: No, it’s okay dad. I’ll go get the guy.  
E: You need to calm down, love. (He said once Anthony was out of earshot)  
J: It feels like I can’t get through to him.  
E: He’s a fast aging, possible hybrid vampire and werewolf, just give him time.  
J: My dad had it easy.  
E: You would think so. I love you okay and so does he.  
J: I guess so and I love you too.  
SA: Are you ready sirs?  
J: Yeah.

They spent the entire morning there and then decided to go for lunch where Jacob and Anthony ate their plates of food and shared Edwards too.

A/n: It’s a little maybe a lot different from the first one but I need to do it this way because when I was thinking of writing it with a twilight angle I couldn’t think of anything to write. So I hope you like it.


	2. Big Move, No Stress???

Emmett and Paul agreed to go pick up all the furniture because they didn’t want anyone questioning where they lived. They hired a moving trunk for the next day to go pick up the furniture.

Billy and Jake’s POV

==At the Reservation=

B: Hey son, how did furniture shopping go?  
J: Stressful. (He said popping down on the couch next to his dad)  
B: Yeah, furniture shopping generally is a stressful thing.  
J: No that wasn’t so bad, it’s Anthony I’m talking about.  
B: What happened to him, is he okay?  
J: Yes he is we’ve just been arguing a lot lately.  
B: About what?  
J: Dad, it feels like I can’t get through to him and I know he’s a teenager and they need space but... (He cut himself off)  
B: I know but you also need to keep your temper in check and then you need to talk to him.  
J: Yeah dad, I’m learning to control it but he doesn’t even want to talk to me half the time.  
B: Make him talk to you.  
J: Like he would listen to me, that pup has anger issues dad.  
B: Sit him down and talk to him calmly.  
J: Maybe we could go for a run.  
B: Why?  
J: Because I’m calmer in wolf form.  
B: If Anthony can shift then he should only do it after you and Edward have fed him the blood.  
J: Really?  
B: Yes, when are you planning on doing it anyways?  
J: When he turns 16 because Seth is also turning 16 this year and he’s gonna stay like that until he stops shifting, so Edward and I thought it would be okay like that.  
B: It is, it’s good that you’re considering Seth when it comes to Anthony.  
J: Seth is my son’s imprint and it’s actually good that it’s him and not some stranger.  
B: Mm-mm.  
J: I have to do talk to him, don’t I?  
B: That would be best.  
J: Don’t you want to do it for me?  
B: No, it’s something that you have to do on your own, just you not even Edward.  
J: Why, it’s his son too?  
B: Because you and Anthony are at odds, don’t drag Edward with you he has to be impartial.  
J: You’re always on Edward’s side dad.  
B: I know, now go.  
J: Fine, I love you dad.  
B: I love you too, son.

...

Edward’s POV

At Cullen Mansion

Es: Where are Jacob and Anthony? (She asked as soon as Edward entered the house)  
E: Jake is at the Reservation with Billy and Anthony is somewhere.  
C: What’s troubling you son?  
E: Nothing really. (He lied)  
Es: Edward?  
E: Fine. (He sighed) Jake and Anthony are always arguing now, we cannot go anywhere without those two bickering.  
C: Have you tried talking to them?  
E: On multiple occasions but they are both too stubborn to get it through their heads.  
Es: Anthony is turning out to be more like Jacob every day, am I right?  
C: I agree with you, Esme’.  
E: I don’t know whether that’s a good or bad thing.  
C & Es: HaHaHa.  
Es: Father’s and sons tend to butt heads a lot, love. Just be there for both of them.  
C: And try to remain impartial.  
E: With my Husband on one side and my son on the other. Great!  
Es: it might seem impossible right now but when the time comes you’ll know what to do.  
E: I hope you’re right Esme’.  
Es: I am, now come help me in the kitchen. The boys will be here soon for lunch and I need an extra pair of hands.  
E: What about Carlisle?  
C: I’m helping too.  
Es: Grocery shopping took longer than I expected.  
C: More like you bought a whole lot more than you needed.  
Es: I’m a woman, you can’t blame me. Now let’s go.  
Edward smiled watching his parents interact.

=Meanwhile=

Jacob’s POV

J: Hi guys, Anthony we need to talk.  
An: I’m sort of busy, can’t you see?  
Se: It’s okay, you can go, we’ll continue later.  
An: No. (He was cut off)  
Se: Just go, okay. (He smiled)  
An: Fine. (He grumbled)  
J: Thanks Seth. (He said patting him on the back)  
Se: Sure thing buddy.  
...  
An: What?  
J: A little ruder next time okay.  
An: Sorry, now what do you want pops?  
J: I want to know why you’re always finding a reason to argue with me.  
An: Me?  
J: Okay, I know that we’re both at fault but you’re not really making it any easier on me.  
An: Neither are you. Wait... am I even important to you?  
J: Of course, you’re my whole world Anthony.  
An: What about Edward? (He asked bitterly)  
J: I imprinted on YOUR FATHER, that’s different. (He said emphasizing father because Anthony said Edward)  
An: Well I feel like you always put dad and everyone else above me, like the house for instance. You talked to all of them before making the decision.  
J: Baby. (He sighed) I grew up with very little and luxuries were not something that we indulged in so all that, the Cullen’s, their money, it’s like a culture shock to me and I just had to talk to my dad. It takes a lot of getting use to and sometimes I’m not even comfortable with it all but I push through it for you and your dad, even my dad has to tell me to calm down at times.  
An: I get that. I grew up around all that and you grew up with all this. (He said gesturing to the Rez)  
J: Yeah and growing up here has taught me that family is the most important thing to everyone here. We wouldn’t be here without the people around us. We might not all be related by blood but we’re family.  
An: Sorry pops.  
J: For what?  
An: For everything I said.  
J: hey, it’s okay baby.  
An: No, I feel bad for the way I have been acting. I know you love me and I was being unreasonable.  
J: Baby... (He was cut off)  
An: Father, please just say that you forgive me.  
J: Of course I do, come here. (He said opening his arms) At least you’re not too old to hug your pops?  
An: I’ll never be too old.  
E: I am so happy to see the two most important men in my life on good terms.  
J: Come here. (He said gesturing Edward to join their hug)  
An: I love you both so much.  
E: We love you too, son.  
...

=Next Day=

Emmett and Paul arrived at the store to pick up the furniture, while Edward and Jacob stayed behind to clean up the house.

SA: You look a lot like the guy who came in yesterday. (He said looking at Paul)  
P: We’re family and he actually sent us to come pick up the things they bought yesterday.  
SA: This way. That boy that was with them was really something else.  
Em: It’s their son. What did he do?  
SA: He sai I should get his parents a sturdy bed that can handle the pressure.  
P: Oh my goodness, really?  
SA: Yes and his fathers didn’t look very impressed.  
Em: That kid has more guts than I do.  
P: Especially with Jake’s temper.  
...  
=Cullen-Black Residence=

Jacob and Edward were standing in the middle of the kitchen just holding each other and talking.  
E: I really like what the guys did in here.  
J: Yeah, I always knew Sam, Embry and Jared were good with wood work but all these cabinets are amazing.  
E: You are good with wood work too why didn’t you help them?  
J: I was of assistance.  
E: You carried wood around and handed them tools.  
J: I’m good at making things like the wolves that I carved for you all but not with structural things.  
E: They’re on their way.  
J: Good and once all of this is done then the two of us need to go on a date again, I don’t know when last we did that.  
E: We’re married and we have a child.  
R: But you have to keep each other happy too Edward.  
J: I am happy but she’s right. (He said turning in Edwards arms so that he was facing her with his back against Edward’s chest)  
R: Of course I am.  
J: Good to see you’re still the same humble Rose I met several months ago.  
R: Just for you Jake. (She smiled)  
J: Where’s Alice, I thought she’d be here too.  
A: Here I am. (She said causing Jacob to jump in shock)  
J: Don’t do that, you’ll give me a heart attack.  
A: Sorry, I just wanted to go get you guys this. (He said accepting the gift)  
J: You don’t know what it is, do you? (He said smiling up at his Husband)  
E: No, she’s making it difficult)  
J: Good, then we’ll find out together.  
R: It’ll have to be late, Emmett and Paul are here.  
A: Aww poor baby. (He laughed giving Edward a kiss before going outside)  
Anthony and Seth came to help and the unpacking and arranging went very fast. All of them carried the furniture in and then Emmett, Paul, Rosalie, Edward, Anthony and Seth moved them around as ordered by Alice and Jacob. At the end of the day everything was where it was suppose to be and then they all headed to the Cullen housed for a farewell dinner, Alice’s gift forgotten in top of the kitchen cabinets.


	3. Coming of Age...

~1 Week Later~

Knock. Knock.

An: Are you guys actually knocking? (He asked as his dads opened the door)  
E: We knock if your door is closed...  
J: And you knock if your door is closed.  
An: Deal, so what did you guys need?  
J: We need to talk to you.  
An: Okay. (He said turning and facing his dads who took up residence at the edge of his bed)  
J: You know Seth imprinted on you right?  
An: yeah, he told me.  
E: And what are you planning on doing about it?  
An: Nothing. (He says looking at his dads weirdly)  
J: Nothing... do you know what that could do to Seth?  
An: So what, am I suppose to fall in love with him now? (He said angrily)  
E: No not necessarily.  
J: A wolf needs his imprint with him otherwise he could die but it doesn’t have to be romantic but you have to be in his life. You can be friends or brothers, you just have to be there.  
E: But that’s not always easy.  
An: How would you know dad?  
E: Well your papa and I decided to remain only friends which only lasted a couple of days and your papa got really sick and we just got real close and we fell in love.  
An: but wasn’t that just ‘coz of the whole Chosen One thing?  
J: The speed maybe but look at Sam and Emily. They also thought they’d remain friends but look at them now.  
An: Wow, this is a lot to take in. (He sighed)  
E: It’s a lot to take in, we just want you to be informed so that you’re not blindsided by it late on.  
J: Think about it okay and sleep now it’s getting late.  
Edward and Jacob stood up and gave Anthony kisses on the forehead.  
An: Good night dads.  
E: Night son.  
J: Night buddy.  
...

~A Couple Days Later~

Seth and Anthony’s POV

Seth and Anthony were walking to La Push to go have a swim even though it was really windy and the waves were unruly.  
Se: You know your dads are going to kill you if they find out.  
An: They’ll kill you too because you’re suppose to be the responsible one.  
Se: This is exactly why I’m trying to convince you not to go in.  
An: I don’t get cold or hot Seth, I just want to try.  
When they got there the waves were really wild.  
Se: You still thinking about swimming?  
An: Nah, not anymore. I don’t want to risk it. (He said plopping down on the sand)  
Se: Hey, what’s wrong, you’ve been quieter than you usually are. (He said sitting down next to him)  
An: My dads talked to me the other day about the whole imprinting thing.  
Se: You don’t have to worry about anything from me.  
An: I know that Seth, I wasn’t implying anything. Were you uh... when my dads were first starting, is it true that they tried being friends?  
Se: Yeah, they hated each other before the imprint so it was difficult for them to accept it, so they decided that it would be best for Jake if they’d become friends, then Edward ran away, Jake got sick, Edward came back and it just sort of happened and then they were inseparable .   
An: What if that were to happen to us?  
Se: We’ll not think about it now okay.  
An: But what if... (He was cut off)  
Se: Not now okay, we’ll stress about it later. (He smiled)  
An: Okay. (He said lying down on the soft sand)  
Se: Good. (He said following suit and lying on the sand)  
Soon they both fell asleep and that is how Edward and Jacob found them 2 hours later, well sort of.

~~~2 Hours Later~~~

Edward and Jacob were walking around doing a perimeter search, or at least that’s what they told their family because they just wanted some alone time not that they didn’t love spending time with their family but they just wanted to be alone together.  
E: Look at that. (He said when they stumbled upon Seth and Anthony lying on the sand)  
J: Aww. (He smiled.  
Anthony was lying with his head on Seth’s chest and Seth had his arms around Anthony.  
E: They look really sweet.  
J: Yeah they do.  
E: We need to talk to them about their birthdays this weekend.  
J: We’ll do it late, let’s leave them for now.  
E: Okay.  
J: Let’s go to that uh... place you took me to while I was pregnant.  
E: Yeah? (He smiled)  
J: It was really cool and you can carry me up again if I get tired.  
E: You just want me to touch you mister.  
J: You’re my Husband and you need to take care of me. What if I trip and fall or something?  
E: Fine, I’ll carry you.  
J: Don’t act like it’s such a burden because I don’t need to read minds to know that you want to touch me.  
E: Let’s go before they wake up. (He said pulling Jacob’s arms)  
J: After this. (He said giving Edward a kiss)  
...  
Reservation

B: Hey boys, how have you been?  
E: Very good, actually.  
J: Yeah and you dad?  
B: Good, I was at the house earlier and the girls are busy planning a party for Anthony and Seth.  
J: You know, he’s our son but we never have anything to say when it comes to Anthony do we?  
E: One of the perks of having a sister that can see the future.  
J: Speaking of future, we need to talk about this weekend.  
S: What’s happening this weekend? (He asked coming into Billy’s house)  
B: Seth and Anthony’s birthday.  
E: And since they’re going to be reaching the same age we’ve decided to do the blood ritual.  
S: I was wondering when you were going to do it.  
J: So explain this to me one more time, how is it all going to happen?  
S: You and Edward need to go hunt and kill an animal and then one of the Elders have to bless the blood and then you just give it to Anthony to drink.  
J: But Anthony’s not really drinking blood right now.  
B: He will eventually and it’s better to give him animal blood now before he starts yearning for human blood later on.  
E: Okay and can it be any animal or something specific?  
B: You can get any animal as long as it is not a baby and it’s not pregnant.  
E: That’s okay because we never hunt babies or pregnant animals.  
J: So are you going to do it dad?  
S: No, another Elder has to do it, one who is not related to you by blood.  
J: Okay. So when should we do this?  
B: The party is Friday night so it would be best if you went hunting Friday afternoon and then bring it over here for the blessing and give it to him to drink it and then go party.  
E: Will he feel any different after drinking it?  
B: No, not at all. He will stop aging though.  
E: Billy, you know how wolfs can start aging if they stop phasing so will Anthony be able to do it too?  
J: I am pretty sure Seth would do what I’m doing if it’s not possible.  
B: I don’t doubt that but it can be reversed and he will age normally if you two just get him to drink the blood with blessings again.  
J: But what if we... uh... by some off chance... (He just stopped)  
E: What if we were to die?  
B: Then Seth would have to do it but only if they were to be romantically involved.  
E: Okay, wow.  
J: Right.  
They continued talking for a while longer and then the couple left texting Anthony and Seth, telling them to come over to their house.  
...  
~Cullen-Black Residence~

An: Whenever I get a summons from these two I feel like I’ve done something bad.  
E: These two happen to be your parents, my dear son.  
J: And you’re not in trouble. We just want to talk about your birthdays.  
Se: Oh okay. Anthony? (He asked when Anthony didn’t move from the door)  
An: Fine. (He says sitting down on the couch next to Seth)  
J: So guys since you’re finally going to be the same age at the same time, Edward and I have decided that we’re going to do the blood ritual.  
E: I know we should have talked to you before making this decision but the longer we wait the more the chance of this working decrease.  
An: Nah, I wouldn’t mind being stuck at 16 for a while. It is for a while right?  
J: Yeah, it can be reversed.  
An: Good.  
Se: So when do you guys want to do it?  
E: Friday afternoon before the party.  
J: Ed and I will go hunting, get the animal to the Rez, have an Elder bless it and then you just drink it.  
An: Okay. (He smiled)  
Se: You don’t seem as grossed out as I thought you’d be. (He said making a disgusted face)  
An: Uh, I’ve kinda been wanting blood for a little while now.  
J: What?  
E: Why didn’t you tell us?  
An: I don’t know, I didn’t want to be the weird one.  
Se: The weird one? (He said sarcastically)  
J: Says the hybrid with two fathers and a family of werewolves and vampires.  
E: We need to know these things Anthony. If you don’t want me in your mind all the time then you need to be honest and straight forward with us, right now you shouldn’t be near any humans because your blood lust will only increase.  
An: I’ll drink animal blood like you guys, dad.  
E: You are use to drinking human blood and until that ritual on Friday, it is the only kind that you’ll want.  
J: Love. (He said feeling his partner’s frustration)  
E: If he bites a human then the treaty if over and what if by some divine power Sam can’t stop the wolves.  
J: Then we’ll protect our son but that won’t happen. Not only does Sam have all the power over the wolves but Anthony has Seth there to keep him out of any trouble, right Seth?  
Se: Absolutely.  
J: And Friday is only a couple of days away.  
E: I wish it would come quicker.  
J: Yeah, me too but now let’s talk about something else.  
E: Like school? (He smiled)  
An: Are you guys going back?  
J: No, we’re done but you on the other hand is a different story.  
An: No. (He said shaking his head)  
E: Yes.  
J: Did you think your dad was going to home school you ‘till you were finished?  
An: Well yeah.  
E: No darling, I was only doing it until you stopped aging monthly.  
An: Not cool dad.  
Se: Don’t worry, you’ll like school.  
An: But I’m not going to the Rez school, I’m going to Forks High.  
Se: It’ll still be fun.  
An: How do you know?  
E: It’s a nice school, don’t worry.  
An: Fine, I’ll do it.  
J: Like you have a choice buddy.  
...

=Friday=

Edward and Jacob’s POV

E: Ready?  
J: Yeah, I haven’t phased in a while. (He said taking his clothes off and putting it in a bag on a tree before phasing)  
E: You okay?  
J: ‘Yeah, just forgot how awesome it feels to be in my wolf form. I need to do this more.’ (He said in his mind for Edward to hear)  
E: Yes you should, your wolf is very beautiful and so soft.  
Jacob cuddled his large head against Edward’s smaller one as Edward rubbed his fur.  
E: We need to go  
J: ‘Okay’  
They ran off into the forest at lightning speed next to each other until they got close to where the animals were and slowed down. They moved with poise and precision and the dear never saw it coming. Edward and the rest of the Cullen’s went hunting the previous day so that the blood didn’t make them crazy.  
J: ‘So now what?’  
E: We take it back to the Reservation, I’ll carry it.  
They ran back but at a slower pace and when they got to the treaty line, Jacob phased back and got dressed and then they made their way to the Reservation. Everyone was already there when they got there and Edward put the dead dear in the centre of the circle that everyone had made. Jasper gave him a another shirt to change out of his blood stained shirt. The Elder walked to the centre of the circle and everyone was immediately quiet. He did a chant in the Quileute language and then threw a glass of liquid over the dear and then called Edward and Jacob forward. Edward was told to bite into it’s neck to release the blood and Jacob was given a cup hold under the dear. When that was finished the Elder blessed the blood and called Anthony forward too. The two men gave their son the cup and then the Elder did another chant and blessing before telling Anthony to drink it. Everyone held their breath as Anthony drank the blood and when he finished, they were all surprised to see his eyes go red, then orange, then yellow and then back to brown.  
Elder: His eyes will turn yellow if he is in need of blood and black if he is really thirsty like the rest of you do. Go with the spirits my son. (He said patting Anthony’s back)  
They were all surprised that the ceremony was so brief but nonetheless they all got into their cars and drove to the Cullen mansion. The party, the food, the music, the gifts and the company were all amazing.


	4. New Imprints...

Edward and Jacob’s POV

Edward and Jacob were alone at home sitting in front of the fireplace when Edward remembered something.

J: Hey, where are you going?  
E: Just wait.  
J: Come back. (He whined)  
Edward came back into the living room holding the gift that Alice gave them a couple of days ago.  
J: Oh, I forgot about that.  
E: So did I. (He said taking up his place behind Jacob)  
J: Open it, let’s see what it is.  
E: Okay.

Edward settled down and opened the gift revealing a small teddy bear and baby booties.

J: Oh my goodness, these look so cute. Wait... you don’t think?  
E: Another baby? (He smiled)  
J: Would you... want another baby?  
E: Yes, wouldn’t you?  
J: I would love too. I loved being pregnant, it felt weird but it was cool.  
E: Except for all the drama.  
J: Yeah but what do you think Anthony will say about it.  
E: I don’t know, children generally don’t want their parents to have other kids but I don’t know what he would say about it.  
J: I’m worried he won’t want to. (He sighed leaning his back against Edward’s chest)  
E: We’ll need to talk to him about it. (He said putting his arms around Jacob)  
An: Talk to who about what? (He says entering the house)  
E: Talk to you.  
J: About possibly getting a baby brother or sister.  
An: You guys wanna have another child?  
E: We’re thinking about it, so?  
An: I would love to have a brother or sister.  
J: Really? (He smiled looking from Anthony to Edward who nodded)  
An: Yeah, it’ll be cool.  
E: Thank you Anthony, we really appreciate it.  
An: I have a question though.  
J: Shoot.  
An: Is getting pregnant a wolf thing?  
J: No, it’s a Chosen One thing.  
An: What?  
E: There is going to be a bonfire at the Reservation tonight and Billy will be telling the story.  
J: For the first time.  
E: Yes and he will explain it all.  
An: Okay. I’m going over to grandma Esme’ and Alice.  
J: See you later, pup.  
An: Bye dads.  
E: Bye.  
...

Edward gave Jacob a kiss on the lips before pulling him in closer with a sigh.

=That Night=

All the wolves and the Cullen’s were all sitting around the camp fire all having fun.

B: This right here is family, a family that was brought together by an old legend. Centuries ago this bonding between a vampire and werewolf was tried but failed due to unforeseen circumstances but a few centuries later it happened again and this time it did not fail. We had the resources and the man power to overcome the challenges. Many of you don’t know the story of the Chosen One but it’s very simple. Jacob and Edward are the direct descendants of the first Chosen One and his partner. It was made so that the wolf imprinted on his own mortal enemy, which was the vampire he despised of the most to bring together their two covens or packs. It worked back then but after the Chosen One died his partner couldn’t take it and killed himself causing the two groups to go back to being at war with each other but that has been avoided this time round because of how well they all worked together. They didn’t just become a team but we became a family and I think that was the purpose of the whole Chosen One legend.  
E: I am just very grateful for every single one of you sitting here tonight because if it weren’t for you all then I would not have my Husband or my son here with me today and I just want to say thank you to you all.  
S: Even though we hated you guys in the beginning, Jake imprinted on you and you suddenly became family and here we do everything to help our family.  
Es: I think we were lucky when we got you lot for family, you are all amazing to have around.  
B: You lot too.  
P: Yeah, we love being around too.  
Embry: Especially for the food.  
Emily: Are you saying my food isn’t good enough?  
Emb: No never. (He answered hastily)  
HaHaHaHaHa

Anthony just sat and watched his family interact with each other around the bonfire. Half an hour later Billy, Esme’ and Carlisle left so the ‘young ones’ could enjoy themselves even though none of the others wanted them to leave. He didn’t mind that his dads were there because they were really just like everyone else around the fire. They joked, teased each other and had fun until midnight. The vampires decided to go hunting and Jacob went with so Anthony decided to spend the night there at his grandfather’s house.

=Monday Morning=

~Anthony’s First Day of School~

An: Do you guys really have to drive me to school?  
J: Yes.  
An: Why?  
E: Your papa and I have things to do in town so that is why were both driving you today.  
J: And until you decide to get your licence, one of us is going to have to drive you.  
An: I’ll learn to drive then.  
J: You better, now let’s go.

=Forks High=

E: Well here you go.  
J: Can I have a kiss?  
An: No, eww dad.  
J: Come on, I’m your mama and it’s my duty to give you a big fat kiss on your first day on school.  
An: I love you pops but that’s definitely not going to happen.  
J: Fine be that way. (He faked a pout)  
An: I love you too pops, you too dad. See you later okay?  
E: Bye.  
J: See you.  
E: That boy is too much like you. (He said when Anthony got out of the Volvo)  
J: He is my son after all. (He smiled)  
E: Now he’s your son. (He mumbled pulling out of the parking area and driving away.

~~~Inside~~~

Girl #1, Tiffany: OMG, you know Edward Cullen? (A girl ran up to him with her friends in toe as soon as he entered the building)  
An: Yeah? (He said sounding confused)  
Girl #2, Gabriela: How?  
An: We’re related, why?  
Tiffany: He is all that everyone talks about here.  
Gabriela: You’re so lucky, do you know the rest of the Cullen’s?  
An: Well yeah, I do. I lived with them for a while.  
Girl #3, Lilly: Wow.  
Tiffany: Come on, we’ll show you around.  
An: Thanks. (He smiled looking at them)

He was surrounded by that same group of girls for the rest of the morning. One of them was always in every class he went to and when lunch time came around he was dragged to go sit at their table.

T: So do you have a girlfriend?  
An: No, not currently. I don’t think my parents would be too in that though.  
B: Why not?  
An: I don’t know but we’ve got rules that need to be followed.  
Lilly: A couple of us are going out for something to eat after school, do you want to join us?  
An: I can’t sorry, my p... uh, Edward is coming to pick me up.  
T: Oh, why don’t you have your own car?  
G: Yeah, the Cullen’s are loaded.  
L: You’re sixteen already right?  
An: Yeah but I’ve really been busy these last couple of months but I’m going to be starting this weekend.  
T: Cool, maybe we’ll be you’re first ride.  
An: Maybe. (He smiled)

Just then the bell signalling the end of lunch rang and everyone got up to get to their next class.

T: Bye girls. Come on Anthony, we’re having English together.  
An: Okay, bye everyone.

Tiffany threw the remnants of her lunch in the dust bin before looping her arms through Anthony’s and dragging him away.

=Cullen House=

B: So tell us how your first day of school was.  
An: It was really cool. Dad, you have a major fan club at that school, everyone talks about you, about all the Cullen’s but mostly you.  
E: I was always the mysterious one, apparently. (He said with a faint smile)  
An: This group of girls sort of took me under their wing and there was always one of them in my classes today and they’re actually really cook girls but I don’t want to sit and answer a ton of question about my dad.  
P: Make any other friends?  
An: nah, just them, we even had lunch together and they invited me out but I had to decline.  
Ja: Edward, Jake, can I please talk to you in private?  
J: Sure, what’s up? (He asks following Jasper out of the house)  
...  
Ja: Uh, you two should talk to Anthony because he’s been talking about those girls and the attention they give him an awful lot.  
E: Why, I think it’s fine that he has friends.  
Ja: Seth. The emotions I was getting off of that kid were saddening, he went from happiness, to jealousy, to sadness and that was over flowing in buckets.  
J: Oh my, the imprint. I totally forgot about that.  
E: He does not really advertise it.  
J: I know but poor Seth, we’ll talk to Anthony when we get home.  
Ja: Okay, just thought you should know.  
E: Thank you.

=Cullen-Black Residence=

J: Hey pup, can we talk please?  
An: Yeah.  
E: Can you please not talk about all the girls you meet at school so much?  
An: Why?  
J: You know it’s really difficult for a wolf to sit and listen to his imprint talking about all these girls and stuff so we just sort of want you to tone it down a little, you know.  
An: Did Seth say something?  
E: No he didn’t but... (He was cut off)  
An: I was just talking about them, I’m not in love with them or anything.  
E: We know, we just need you to be a little bit more considerate.  
An: It seems like you care more about his feelings than you do about me.  
J: You know that’s not true, pup.  
E: We just don’t want him hurting. We really don’t want another wolf to have to go through what your papa went through because of me, love.  
J: Hey. (He said softly, taking Edward’s hand in his giving it a rub)  
An: I know that dad and I don’t want that either that’s why I try to be with him as much as possible, I’m not trying to be insensitive, I’m really trying dad.  
E: And we know that.  
J: We just want to look after everyone’s best interests, especially yours.  
An: I know and I’ll try harder, I promise.  
E: And that’s all that we’re asking.


	5. Changes...

=Forks High=

Anthony has made a couple more friends at school, most of which are guys but also a few girls. He still hangs out mostly with the first group of girls that he met. They had class together and also ate lunch together. Today he stayed behind to work on an English project with Tiffany, in the library.

T: So have you finally gotten your license? (She asked as they walked out of the library)  
An: No, only this weekend and then my parents might buy me a car.  
T: Cool, do you want me to go drop you off at your house?  
An: No but thanks for the offer, a friend of mine is coming to pick me up.  
T: Is she cute?  
An: No, it’s a guy and I already told you that I don’t have a girlfriend.  
T: Oh, then it won’t hurt anyone if I do this then. (She said leaning forward)  
An: Wha... (He didn’t get to finish because Tiffany pulled him closer and kissed him)

The minute Tiffany kissed him it felt as if the ground beneath his feet disappeared and he was floating in another world. His heart started pounding really fast and felt like passing out and when Tiffany finally pushed away he knew.

An: Sorry but I can’t do this. (He says sprinting out of the school building)  
T: Wait! (She shouts running after him)

When she got to the parking lot she saw Anthony getting into Seth’s car and Seth driving off.

~~~Seth and Anthony’s POV~~~

Se: What’s wrong? (He asked feeling his imprints tension)  
An: Not now, can you please just drive?  
Se: Where to?  
An: Let’s go to La Push.  
Se: Okay.

Seth kept watching Anthony as he drove to the Reservation. Anthony never once looked up from his hands until they got to the Reservation. When they got to the Reservation Seth left the car and the two of them silently walked to the beach.

An: I need to tell you something. (He said once they were both facing the water)  
Se: Okay, I’m listening. (He smiled.  
An: Uh... Y-you know T-Tiffany from school right?  
Se: Yeah, I’ve hear you talking about her.  
An: Okay, uh. (He said taking a deep breath) We finished our English project and were coming out of the library and she started asking me questions and then, and then she kissed me bu... (He was cut off)  
Se: What? (He asked sounding heartbroken)  
An: She kissed me but Seth that’s not... (He was cut off again)  
Se: Uh... I... I need to go. Sorry. (He says shaking his head and running off)  
An: Seth, wait please! (He shouted as Seth ran off into the direction of the forest)

Seth didn’t look back and just kept running until he phased and ran off. Anthony sank into the sand and started sobbing.  
...  
~Billy’s House~

~~~Edward and Jacob’s POV~~~

Edward, Jacob and a few of the wolves were over at Billy’s house just sitting around and enjoying themselves.

E: What’s wrong? (He asked sensing Jacob’s tension)  
J: There’s something wrong with Anthony.  
S: How do you know?  
J: I don’t know I can just feel it. (He said starting to become anxious)  
B: Go find him son.  
E: Come on love.

They walked out of the house and were walking to Edward’s car when Edward suddenly stopped.

J: What? What’s wrong?  
E: I can smell him but it’s faded.  
J: He was here?  
E: Yes but a while ago. 

Just then Edward’s phone rang.

E: Yes Alice.  
A: He’s at the beach.  
E: What?  
A: He’s sitting at the beach Ed.  
E: Thank you Alice.  
...  
J: What did she say?  
E: Anthony is at the beach.  
J: Let’s go. We’ll run.  
E: Okay.

=La Push=

When Edward and Jacob arrived at the beach Anthony was sitting at the same place shaking with silent sobs.

J: My baby! (He said running to him and sitting down next to him)  
An: Pops?  
E: What’s wrong, love? (He asked sitting at his other side)  
An: Seth is gone.  
J: Where too?  
An: I don’t know, he just ran and I wasn’t even finished telling him and he just ran dad.  
E: Okay, do you want to start from the beginning so that we can understand what you’re talking about, love?  
An: You know my friend Tiffany and I were working on our English project right and when we finished she started asking all these questions about having a girlfriend and such and then she kissed me and I told Seth that and he just said sorry and ran off before I could tell him the rest.  
J: Can you tell us the rest?  
An: Uh, sure I guess. While she was kissing me I just started feeling really different. It felt like the ground was taken away from underneath me and my heart started pounding like it was going to pop out of my chest and I felt like passing out.  
E: Do you feel better now or do we need to take you to Carlisle?  
An: That’s just it dad, I feel fine but I think... I think I might have imprinted.  
J: Poor Seth, good for you but I feel bad for him.  
An: Why? (He asked looking really confused)  
E: Anthony you have imprinted on someone and now Seth has to find a way to live with it.  
An: No, you guys have it wrong. I think I might have imprinted on Seth but it’s weird because I didn’t feel anything like when you’ve all described it like Seth becoming the centre of my world.  
E: That probably has something to do with who your parents are.  
J: But how do you know it’s Seth whom you imprinted on when you felt it while Tiffany was kissing you?  
An: The second I got into his car I felt this wave of calm hit me and I know that Uncle Jas was not anywhere nearby. It was him, pops, only him. (He said with a soft sigh and a smile on his face)  
E: Well then we are both happy for you, son.  
J: For you and for Seth.  
An: We need to find him dad, I don’t want him to do anything crazy.

Just then Sam and the rest of the pack came running towards the little family.

J: What’s wrong? (He asked immediately sensing the tension of his pack mates and standing up)  
Emb: Something’s wrong with Seth.  
Jar: We felt it when we phased but we can’t figure out what exactly is wrong.  
An: It’s my fault. (He says silently)  
E: No it’s not.  
An: Yes it is.  
S: What’s going on here?  
An: I was telling him about this girl who kissed me and then he said sorry and ran off before I could tell him that I imprinted on him.  
P: Wow, that’s messed up.  
Q: Only a child of Jake’s would kiss someone before imprinting on their soul mate.  
S: Yeah.  
J: We need to go find him.  
S: Fine, let’s go. (He said in his Alpha voice)  
E: Go, I’ll stay with him. (He said to Jacob)  
J: ‘I love you’ (He thought to Edward and he smiled mouthing it back)  
The wolves all phased and ran off following Sam and Jacob’s lead. Just then a distant howl was heard.  
An: That’s Seth, isn’t it?  
E: I believe so.  
An: I hope they can find him before he... (He was cut off)  
E: The Quileute pack is the best in the world and they’ll find hind, dear, don’t you worry about that. Come here. (He said holding his arms open for his son)

Anthony scooted closer to his dad and fell into his embrace as Edward wrapped his arms around him and started running his fingers through his son’s hair.

A/n: I imagine the song, Laura Palmer by Bastille playing when the wolves phase and go looking for Seth. Listen to it.


	6. Emotions...

The wolves ran until they got to the edge of the mountain where they saw Seth hunched over on all fours looking over the edge.

S: ‘Seth’ (He said through their mental link)  
Se: ‘Leave me alone!’  
J: ‘Please, Seth, don’t do it please’  
Se: ‘Stay out of my head’ (He said phasing back to human form)  
S: ‘He’ll listen to me’  
J: ‘No he won’t, Sam. He feels like he has nothing to live for anymore, let me talk to him, please Sam’  
S: ‘Fine’

Jacob phased back into his human form and walked closer to Seth.

J: Seth, will you listen to me please? Just quickly.  
Se: Why? What good will that do?  
J: Seth?  
Se: No, go back to your son, go congratulate him on his new love. (He said sadly)  
J: Seth you know me right? You know that I would never lie to you right?  
Se: Mm-hm.  
J: Anthony is not in love with Tiffany, not in the least bit and he wanted to tell you that but you left. He’s devastated Seth and he had more to tell you.  
Se: You’re lying, you just want me to get away from here.  
J: I do want to get you away from here but Seth you know me and I know you. Tell me that you honestly can’t feel Anthony’s anguish, his heartbreak and sadness because I sure as hell can feel Edward’s and if his emotions are anything to go by then my son is in pain. Please just go talk to him Seth, just hear him out okay.  
Se: Are those really his emotions that I’m feeling?  
J: Yeah, you imprinted on him, you will feel every single thing he does and after a while it becomes a part of you. Edward and I are so in tune with each other that I now know when he needs to feed without even having to look at him. (He said sitting down next to him)  
Se: Anthony and I will never be like that Jake and you know it.  
J: I imprinted on a vampire and had a baby, believe me, anything is possible bud.  
Se: You’ve become very insightful Jake. (He said with a sad laugh)  
J: I need to be, I have a child now and my Husband and pack entrusted me to get you back. Please come back with us Seth.  
Se: I’ve never felt this bad in my life Jake and I hate that it’s hurting Anthony.  
J: I know and I promise you that if you come back with us that you’ll fell so much better.  
Jar: ‘Why doesn’t he just tell him?’ (He asked through their mental link)  
S: “Anthony has to tell him himself’ (He answered back still focused on his two pack mates sitting at the edge of the mountain)  
Se: Do you promise?  
J: On Anthony’s life, s o is that a yes?  
Se: Yes. Anything to get rid of this gut wrenching feeling.  
J: Okay, come on. (He says standing up and holding out his hand for Seth to take)  
Se: Sorry guys. (He says to his pack mates once he stood up)

They all walked forward and rubbed his head with their gigantic heads.

J: Now for safety purposes because no one can keep their thoughts to themselves in wolf form the two of us are walking back in this form.  
Se: Really?  
J: Really. Let’s go guys before my little family goes mad and comes searching for us.

=La Push=

Jacob and Seth arrived a little bit after the wolves did and were met by a very angry Anthony. Edward hid his smile and held his hand out for Jacob when he asked him what was up mentally.

J: Go talk to him, okay. (He whispered before making way over to Edward)

Edward held open his arms and put them around Jacob’s waist when he came to stand in front of him. Anthony walked up to Seth and slapped him straight in the face right in front of everyone and it hurt because Anthony was a hybrid and not a normal human.

Se: What was that for? (He asked holding his cheek in shock)  
An: Don’t you ever do that again, okay! You had me so worried, Seth.  
Se: I’m sorry Anthony, I really am.  
An: Dad? (He said turning to Edward)  
E: We’ll give you some time alone.  
J: We’ll be at my dad’s if you’re done.  
An: Thanks and thank you for finding him. (He said to his papa and uncles)  
...  
Se: I’m sorry Anthony but I couldn’t stand here and listen to you talking about another girl, I know that we’re friends but I couldn’t handle it.  
An: I know and sorry for that but you shouldn’t have left so quickly. I wanted to tell you something.  
Se: What?  
An: But you have to promise me not to freak out and to keep quiet until I’m done okay?  
Se: Okay.  
An: Okay, so when Tiffany kissed me I felt weird. Like really weird, Seth. It felt like I was floating in air and nothing else in my life mattered at that moment because of you. (He ended looking at the confusion playing on Seth’s face)  
Se: Me? (He asked trying to understand what Anthony just said)  
An: Yes you. (He smiled)  
Se: But why. It sounds to me like you imprinted on her or something.  
An: I should have but I didn’t. When she kissed me, all I could think about was you. I wanted, no, I want to be with you Seth and my dads think I imprinted. Dad even said that my mind was consumed by you.  
Se: What?  
An: I think I imprinted on you Seth.  
Se: Me?  
An: Yes, now can we stop with the one worded answers please.  
Se: I don’t know what to say.  
An: I thought you’d be happy that I imprinted.  
Se: I am, I’m just... what? (He laughed with a smile)  
An: We’re soul mates.  
Se: Oh my. Oh my. (He said sinking down to the sand)  
An: Seth, are you okay. Do I need to call my dads? (He asked sitting down next to him)  
Se: No, I just need a minute.   
An: Okay. (He said and put his head on Seth’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around Seth’s body and just sat there.  
Se: How does this work, how did you imprint on me while kissing someone else?  
An: I don’t know but my dads think it has something to do with the fact that I’m the son of the Chosen and such.  
Se: I’m so happy right now but I can’t wrap my head around it all.  
An: Then we’ll just sit here. (He sighed, snuggling closer to Seth)  
They sat for a little while longer until Seth looked at Anthony for a little bit before sighing.  
Se: Do you think we should go back?  
An: Only if you’re good?  
Se: Yeah, your dads might be worried.  
An: I’m not so sure about that, they have Alive.  
Se: Mm-hm. Let’s go.  
An: Okay.

They helped each other up and Anthony even held out his hand for Seth to take.

An: This feels nice.  
Se: Yes it does.

A/n: Sorry for the wait but I'm busy with my second last year of high school (grade 11) and it's also the busiest but I'll try and write more and update it Saturday mornings... Thanks


	7. New Happiness...

Seth and Anthony made their way back to Billy’s house expecting to see the entire pack as well as Jacob, Edward and Billy but only found Edward and Jacob.

J: Well you two look happy.  
An: We are.  
Se: Thanks Jake.  
J: For what, the only thing you have to thank me for is giving birth to that one.  
Se: That too but thanks for talking me down back there.  
J: You’re my son’s imprint and my best friend besides Edward and there’s pretty much nothing I wouldn’t do for you.  
An: Where’s everyone else?  
E: They’re busy planning something for the two of you. We can leave now.  
Se: What?  
J: Stop being nosy and come alone.

They all got into Edward’s car and Edward drove them to the Cullen house.

P: Look at the happy little family.  
J: At least I have one.  
P: I, unlike you Mr Black don’t mind being single.  
J: It’s Mr Cullen-Black and why would I want to be single while I have this amazing man by my side huh?  
P: Love is not for everyone.  
J: Maybe you aren’t for love.  
P: Ja... (He was cut off)  
E: Don’t worry I’m pretty sure you’ll find the right person when the time is right.  
P: Yeah, we’ll see about that. (He says with a forlorn look in his eyes)  
J: Yeah. (He said starring at Paul)  
P: Come on guys, everyone’s waiting.

They followed Paul to the door and let Seth and Anthony go in first.

‘Congratulations!’

Their entire family was inside when they entered, shouting congratulations at the new imprints. Everyone was gathered for a party.

Se: Wow. (He smiled) You guys didn’t have to do this.  
An: But it’s pretty cool.  
C: This is a big moment in your lives and as your family, we couldn’t in good conscience let it pass without a celebration.  
Es: Come here. (She said motioning to Seth and Anthony) Congratulations okay, I hope the two of you are going to be happy together like the rest of us and know that you can always come to us with anything, okay.  
C: You are both like our own children and we’d do anything to help out one of our own.  
Se: Thank you very much for your support. I... we really appreciate it.  
An: Yeah, thanks for everything.  
Es: Well, the guys went out back to start with the barbeque if you want to join them.  
Se: Okay. (He said as Anthony took his hand and dragged him out back)  
C: And the two of you?  
J: What about us?  
C: What are you still standing around here for, everyone including Billy is out back?  
E: We’re just giving everyone a chance to congratulate them properly before we do.  
C: Okay.  
Es: We’re going outside so don’t take too long okay?  
J: We won’t.  
E: And thank you again for all of this.  
C: They are family, boys.  
Es: They are our grandsons and it’s our honour to do this for them.  
E: Thank you, nonetheless.  
C: Okay.

Carlisle and Esme’ left and Edward went to sit on the couch. Jacob went to sit next to him and pulled his legs up on the couch before snuggling closer to Edward.

E: Our son is finally happy. (He said with a smile)  
J: I know and I’m glad but are we?  
E: Are we what?  
J: Happy. I know you feel it too, Ed. There’s something not right between us.  
E: Let’s not talk about that for now and enjoy Anthony and Seth’s party.  
J: But we do need to talk about this.  
E: And we will.  
J: Okay. (He said tucking his feet further underneath him and putting his head on Edward’s shoulder)

Edward put his hand on Jacob’s thigh and squeezed it gently.  
=Seth and Anthony’s POV=

Sam and jasper were busy at the grill while the rest of the people were busy with their own thing. Seth and Anthony spotted Billy waving them over and they went to him.

B: I wanted to talk to you boys back at the house but Edward and Jacob thought it would be better if I did it here.  
An: Sure.  
Se: What did you want to talk to us about?  
B: Nothing important just yet, so you don’t need to worry. I just want you to know how proud I am of you. You might not be there yet but imprinting is more than being together or finding your soul mate, it’s about loving and honouring each other. It’s about doing everything in your power to make sure your partner is happy and cared for, no matter what anyone else says. You need to respect each other and you better not hurt each other, whether it be purposefully or accidentally and I don’t mean physical hurt because I will deal with it personally, both as your grandfather and as your Elder okay?  
Se: I can’t ever imagine hurting Anthony but if I by some off chance do then I’m glad he has you in his corner. Nothing but the best for my mate.  
An: Same goes to you Seth, next to my father’s. You’re the most important person in my life. I still love you grandpa and everyone else.  
B: I know son, you don’t have to explain yourself to me. I know the power an imprint had over a person.  
An: You know that you’re the best, grandpa, (He said leaning down and giving Billy a hug) I love you.  
B: I love you too, son. Now go, your uncles and aunts are waiting.  
Se: Thank you Billy.  
B: Always. (He said with a smile as he accepted Seth’s hug) 

They walked over to Rosalie who was already standing and waiting for them.

R: Well, took you long enough.  
An: Excuse me if my grandpa is a little bit more important than my godmother.  
R: You’re forgiven because I know how special Billy is to both of you but if it was someone else... (She was cut off)  
Se: You wouldn’t forgive us, we know.  
R: I’m happy for the both of you and I’m not going to give you a speech because you both know what I’m capable of.  
An: That we do.  
R: I’m glad that you’re happy, both of you.  
Se: Thanks.  
R: Seth can you please excuse us so that I can quickly talk to my godson.  
Se: Sure thing. (He smiled, squeezing Anthony’s hand that he was still holding before letting go and walking to where Jared and Quil were)

...

R: So how does it feel to have finally imprinted?  
An: It’s the best feeling in the world. Every time I look at him I can’t stop smiling, it’s like looking at him instantly makes me feel happy. (He said with a 1000 megawatt smile)  
R: Well, if he makes you half as happy as Jake makes my brother then I’m happy for you little godson.  
An: It’s like really weird but in a good way. Yesterday I thought of him as my best friend and today I think of his as my best friend but also as someone that I want to spend the rest of my life with.  
R: Yeah, it could be weird now but it’s good to have someone by your side, believe me, the life we live is a lonely one and even with our family around we need that one special person that get us in a way that no one else does.  
An: He is pretty special, isn’t he?  
R: Yes he is.

Everyone was busy enjoying themselves, there was good company, fun and food for the wolves. Edward and Jacob came out a while later looking for Seth and Anthony.

Se: We were wondering when the two of you would come out.  
An: We were about to go looking for you.  
J: Come out? (He said with a mischievous smile)  
Se: Oh shut up, you know what I mean.  
E: So as your only parental figures present here... (He was cut off)  
J: You two still need to tell Mrs Clearwater. (He warned)  
An: We will.  
Se: When she gets back from her cousin’s in a few days.  
J: You better, I don’t want her coming to us because her baby imprinted and we didn’t tell her okay.  
Se: I’m not a baby but sure thing.  
J: You’re still the youngest in the pack.  
E: So anyways, as I was saying, I knew nothing about imprints when Jake and I started out but I learned... a lot. It’s not an automatic thing, it comes naturally for wolves obviously but it is something that you will have to work at. Don’t ever neglect your mate you’re imprinted and will always be together. It is absolutely amazing when it works, boys. It is honestly the best thing in the world, so much so that I would choose him over blood any day no matter how thirsty I was. Cherish each other every single day okay and promise Jake and I and each other to ALWAYS be honest with each other.  
Se: I promise. (He said turning to Anthony)  
An: I promise too. (He said pulling Seth in for a hug)  
J: And remember that you can always come to us for any advice or a simple ear to listen we’re here for the two of you.  
Se: Thank you, both of you.  
E: We couldn’t have chosen a better mate for him ourselves.  
An: I love you both, thanks dad (He said giving Edward a hug), thanks mom. (He said hugging Jacob)  
Se: One question.  
J: Shoot.  
Se: Can I call you mom too.  
An: He made me promise to only say it when all emotions were high and other times that I’ll tell you about later. (He said when Jacob glared at Seth)  
...  
Alice: All four of them look so happy. (She said looking at her brother and his little family)  
Ja: I can feel Seth and Anthony’s emotions and it’s most definitely mutual but Edward and Jacob on the other hand are a different story.


	8. The Truth?

J: I just got a call from dad, the Council wants to see us?  
E: Just the two of us?  
J: No, they want to see me, you and Anthony.  
E: Did he say why?  
J: No just that we should be there in an hour.  
E: Where is Anthony?  
J: I don’t know.  
E: We can’t even keep track of our son anymore.  
J: What the hell is happening to us?  
E: I don’t know.  
J: Neither do I but that doesn’t mean that we should just leave it.  
E: We’re not leaving it.  
J: Every time I want to talk about it, you have a reason why we shouldn’t!  
E: You don’t have to raise your voice, Jake.  
J: Being calm about it doesn’t help much does it!  
E: Being calm about it does, so just calm the hell down Jacob!  
J: Finally got some emotion out of you and you tell me to calm the hell down. What happened to the respect that we’re suppose to have for each other!  
E: Respect, you are the one who is shouting on me!  
J: You’re shouting too, aren’t you Edward!  
E: You... (He stopped)  
J: Me what!  
E: Anthony’s on his way.

Jacob sighed while looking at Edward and shaking his head.

J: Unbelievable. (He mumbled)  
An: I’m so tired right now. (He says coming into the house and plopping down on the couch)  
E: I’ll wait by the car.  
An: What’s wrong with dad? (He asked after Edward left)  
J: Nothing bud, we need to go to the Rez, the Council wants to talk to me, you and your dad.  
An: Why?  
J: I don’t know but let’s go find out okay.  
An: Okay.

When they got outside Edward was leaning against the hood of the car looking calmer than he did when he left the house. When Edward saw them he turned and walked to the driver’s side door and got in. Anthony was shocked by that because Edward was always opening Jacob’s car door for him and vice versa but he didn’t say anything. When he got into the car he could feel the immense amount of tension between his parents but refrained from thinking about so that Edward wouldn’t know.

~Reservation, Billy’s House~

The drive over to the Reservation was a long and strenuous one even though they didn’t even live that far from it. They walked to the back of Billy’s house where he and the rest of the Council were.

B: Right on time. (He smiled)  
Elder #1: Hello, you can take a seat if you want.  
J: Thank you. (He said as they sat down)

Edward and Jacob sat at opposite ends so Anthony just decided to sit in between them. All of the Elders noticed but decided not to say anything about it.

Elder #2: So it has come to our attention that Seth imprinted on Anthony when he was born.  
E: Yes he... (He was cut off)  
J: Shouldn’t Seth be here too?  
B: Let them finish talking boys.  
Elder #2: This doesn’t have anything to do with Seth, dear. It’s about Anthony.  
E: Okay, what about Anthony?  
Elder #1: Well since Anthony imprinted on Seth, it shows that he has some Quileute blood running through him which means that he may be allowed at the Rez School, if that is what you wish.  
An: Really, like I could go to school here? (He asked clearly excited)  
B: Yes but only if you want to and your parents agree.  
An: I want to. I’ll be with Seth... and the other guys because at Forks High, I don’t have any family so no one knows what I’m going through, so can I please dad, mom?  
E: Yes you may, love.  
J: But only if you stop calling me mom.  
An: But you gave birth to me.  
J: Thin ice Mr, thin ice.  
An: So is that a yes?  
J: Sure, I went here, it’s not that bad.  
An: But you still don’t have a job, dad. (He said and everyone including the Elders laughed)  
J: It’s in the works wise guy, you’ll see it very soon.  
An: Okay, if you say so.  
B: I see he’s got his mother’s with. (He smiled)  
J: Dad, not you too. (He whined)  
B: It’s my duty as your father to make fun of you every once in a while, son.

They continued talking and having fun for a while longer until Edward said that he was meeting Emmett and Jasper to go hunting and Anthony left to go find Seth. Edward left after saying goodbye without as much as a glance spared for Jacob.

B: What’s wrong Jake? (He asked after everyone else left)  
J: With what?  
B: You and Edward.  
J: Nothing.  
B: Jake.  
J: It’s nothing that I can’t handle, dad.  
B: Just know that I’m always here if you need to talk or anything else.  
J: Thanks. (He said giving him a hug)

-Anthony’s POV-

Anthony arrived at Sam and Emily’s house.

An: Hi, Aunt Em. (He smiled)  
Emily: Hi honey.  
An: Is Seth here because he’s not at his house and his phone is off?  
Emily: No sorry but he said he’d be back soon.  
An: Okay.  
Emily: Paul is out back if you want to talk to him.  
An: Yes I do.  
Emily: Then go and take this with, the two of you can eat it.  
An: Thanks. (He said giving her a kiss on the cheek and taking the tray from her hands)  
...  
P: Look who it is, my long lost godson.  
An: I saw you the other day Uncle Paul. (He said setting the tray down)  
P: Please just call me Paul bud, everyone does.  
An: Okay.  
P: So what’s up, little dude.  
An: Can I ask you something, since you’re my godfather and all?  
P: Sure. (He smiled)  
An: I... I wanna sorta kiss Seth.  
P: Sorta?  
An: Well, I want to but I don’t know if he wants to and I was wondering if you could find out for me?  
P: And how am I suppose to do that?  
An: Well you’re wolves and your minds are joined when you’re phased so could you ask him for me. Please.  
P: Of course I will buddy but you should know that Seth really likes you but he is willing to go at your pace.  
An: I really like him too.  
P: I know.

They continued talking for a while longer.

... 

Se: Hi, Emily said that you were looking for me.  
An: Yes I was.  
P: I’ll leave you two alone.  
An: Okay, thanks.  
P: Goodluck.  
An: Paul.  
P: Bye.  
Se: What did he mean?  
An: it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.  
Se: Okay, I have something to tell you.  
An: So do I. (He smiled brightly)  
Se & An: You go first.  
Se & An: No you go.  
An: Wait, please go first because my news is really exciting, not that yours isn’t. (He smiled even more)  
Se: I love seeing you smile. (He said bringing his hand up and caressing Anthony’s cheek)  
An: Now tell me please. (He blushed)  
Se: My mom is back, I went to go pick her up.  
An: Really, now we can tell her.  
Se: Yup now what was your news?  
An: I get to go to school here at the Rez. (He said excitedly)  
Se: Really? (He smiled)  
An: Yes, the Elders said that since I imprinted it means that I have some Quileute blood in me which means I can go here.  
Se: Yes! (He said moving forward and pulling Anthony in for a hug)  
An: I can’t wait.  
Se: Now we have to tell my mother.  
An: Let’s go now.  
Se: Are you sure?  
An: Totally.

They walked still with their arms around each other.  
...  
They went over to Sue Clearwater’s house and told her about the imprint and she thought that it was amazing. She was super happy that her son finally had his mate.

-Seth and Anthony’s POV-

Se: Well that went... just as I expected but only better.  
An: Your mother is amazing.  
Se: Yeah she is and so are you dads.  
An: Mm-hm, they’re another story but let’s not talk about that now.  
Se: So what do you want to talk about?  
An: I wanna try something, can I?  
Se: Okay. (He said unsurely)  
Anthony leaned forward and pressed his lips to Seth’s for a brief kiss which quickly turned heated, hands found their way into hair as they pulled each other closer.

=Edward and Jacob’s POV=

E: So when were you going to tell me about this job of yours?  
J: I’m opening a garage, what’s the big deal with that.  
E: We’re partners, you’re suppose to tell me.  
J: I’m not ‘supposed’ to do anything and I’m not using any of your money, don’t worry about that.  
E: I don’t care about the money, it’s ours and I told you to use it but you’re just too stubborn, I only care that you didn’t tell me.  
J: It’s something that I wanted to do on my own and I didn’t want you interfering.  
E: So now I’m an interference?

What Edward and Jacob didn’t notice was that Anthony was outside hearing them arguing and ran off to the Cullen house.

J: You know what, see it whichever way you want to, I need to go talk to my dad. (He says storming out)  
E: Jacob! (He shouts)


	9. What Are We Going To Do?

Rosalie was outside busy with one of the cars in the garage when Anthony walked up.

R: Hi, tell Jake when you see him that I need his help with this car okay.  
An: Ah, yeah? (He said sounding lost)  
R: Hey, what’s wrong?  
An: Nothing?  
R: Don’t lie to me Ant, what’s wrong? (She asked, dropping the wrench she was holding and going over to Anthony at full speed)  
An: They’re always arguing Aunt Rose. (He said sadly)  
R: Who?  
An: My dads, they don’t think that I hear them but I do, Rose. Just now I wanted to go tell them that I kissed Seth and... (He was cut off)  
R: Wait, you kissed Seth?  
An: Mm-hm. (He said sheepishly)  
R: And how was it?  
An: Amazing. (He beamed) Now back to my parents, I’m beginning to get dad’s vampire hearing I hear it all.  
R: What are they arguing about?  
An: Everything.  
R: But they’re imprints.  
An: Yeah, that’s why I can’t understand why they’re arguing, will Seth and I also be like them?  
R: I doubt it love but I think we should talk to the rest of the family about this they might be able to help.  
An: The whole family.  
R: Yeah, who better to understand imprints than your uncle’s and grandfather?  
An: And my mate.  
R: And your mate.  
An: Will you tell everyone here and I’ll ask Seth to get everyone here for a meeting except for my dads.  
R: Okay. (She says walking towards the house)

Anthony takes out his phone and calls a number that he now knows by heart.

Se: Hi.  
An: Seth. (He said sadly)  
Se: What’s wrong and don’t lie to me because I can feel it.  
An: Can you just tell the pack and granddad to come over to the Cullen house for... but not my dads, coz like... uh... can you just tell them please?  
Se: I will and I’ll be right there can you wait for me outside please?  
An: Okay, I’m by the garage.  
Se: I’ll be there in five minutes.  
An: Bye. (Just then Alice came out of the house)

A: Since you’re done with the phone call, why don’t you come in?  
An: I’m waiting for Seth, Aunt Allie.  
A: Then can I wait with you?  
An: Yes please.  
A: Okay come here. (She says holding her arms open for Anthony) Seth loves you okay, the two of you were made for each other.  
An: So are my dads.  
A: I know and we’ll figure it out. You have an amazing family, dear.  
An: I know. (He says snuggling closer into her embrace)

-Couple of Minutes Later-

An: Seth is here. (He says sitting up straight)  
A: How do you know?  
An: I don’t know but I can just feel it.  
Just then Seth came walking out of the woods in human form.  
An: I told you. (He smiled)  
A: Yeah, I’ll go inside, come in when you’re ready okay.  
An: Thanks.  
...  
Se: Hi, come here love. (He says opening his arms)  
An: I don’t even know why I’m sad. (He says into the crook of Seth’s neck)  
Se: Don’t worry, we’ll find a way to fix everything. There is nothing that can go wrong when the Cullen’s and the Quileute’s unit.  
An: Mmm.  
...  
Se: The others are here do you want to go in?  
An: Yeah, I guess,  
Se: We can stand out here for a bit longer if you want, I’m sure no one would mind.  
An: No, let’s go in.  
Se: Okay. (He said and the two of them walked towards the house hand in hand)

=Cullen House=

Es: Hi, darling. (She said giving him a hug)  
An: Hi grandma. (He smiled weakly)  
C: Now can you tell us what has you so upset?  
An: My dads are always arguing, they find any and all reason to argue these days.  
Es: And how long has this been going on?  
An: For a while now.  
B: Why didn’t you tell us before, Anthony?  
An: I don’t know... I thought they’d sort it out.  
Jar: But they’re imprints, aren’t they suppose to be all happy and loved up?

Just then Alice gasped and froze and Jasper moved closer to her. Everyone watched ‘patiently’ for her to come out of it.

C: What did you see, Alice?  
A: We need to do something before those two do something drastic. (She said frantically while looking at everyone in the room)  
R: What exactly did you see Alice?  
A: I hear Edward saying, “You need me” and Jake saying, “I’ll find a way to live without you”.  
Em: But they can’t stay away from each other for long or Jake could get sick again like the last time.  
An: What last time, they’ve argued like this before?  
B: No but they weren’t exactly best friends when Jacob imprinted so when Edward found out they both tried denying it and Jake started deteriorating but Edward accepted it and they got together.  
S: But I don’t think that’ll be a problem if he’s around Anthony.  
P: It will be a problem if they break up though.  
Se: Why?  
C: Because Anthony is their son, created by their special bond. He is their blood, right Billy?  
B: Yes and as long as they’re together, it’s a bond that will always connect them.  
An: But what if they break up?  
B: I don’t know son but we’ll find a way to fix it for them before it gets to that.  
An: I hope so because I love them both so much and I don’t like seeing them fight. (He said sadly)  
P: Don’t worry about it anymore, that’s our job now.  
S: Yeah, we’ll go back to the Rez and try and find more info about all of this and there possible reasons for arguing so much.  
Ja: But won’t that be a little difficult, you know them being the second generation and the first generation only living up to a point and al.  
B: It’s going to be a bit tricky but there are a lot of old books and legends that might suggest a form of action that we can take to help them.  
Em: I’ll come help.  
P: Let’s go. (He smiled)

Billy, Emmett and the pack excluding Seth all left to go try and find some answers.

Es: You can stay for the night if you want to Anthony?  
An: But what abou... (He was cut off)  
Es: Seth can stay too, dear.  
Se: Thanks Esme.  
Es: No problem. I’m going to go make the two of you something to eat.  
An: Thanks. We’ll be up in my room just call when it’s ready.  
Es: Okay boys.

=Reservation, Billy’s House=

B: Jake’s here. (He said when he saw the motorcycle)  
S: We’ll just go ahead and look at our houses.  
B: and I’ll look here as soon as Jake leaves.  
S: Okay see you later Billy. (He says helping Billy out of the car)  
B: See you and thanks for the ride.  
S: Anytime. (He says getting back in the car and driving off)  
...  
B: Hi son, when did you get here?  
J: Hi dad. I got here a while ago.  
B: Why didn’t you call?  
J: I didn’t want to bother you and I really actually wanted to be alone.  
B: Why, that’s not how I know you. You usually love being around people.  
J: Well people change, dad.  
B: Why would you say that? Jake what’s wrong?  
J: I’m with the love of my life, my soul mate but I’m not happy dad.  
B: Have the two of you spent any time alone, lately?  
J: We don’t spend any time alone together and when we are together we just argue.  
B: Okay, now stop pacing and let’s talk.  
...  
=Forks Hospital=

E: Are you busy or can we talk? (He asks walking up to Carlisle)  
C: No, I have time let’s go to my office)  
...  
C: So what do you want to talk about?  
E: Jake and I. It feels like the two of us are on two different planets, Carlisle and nothing I say or Jake says can bring us back to earth.  
C: Word of advice...  
...  
Anthony sent both his parents text messages saying that he was spending the night at the Cullen’s with Seth and that the two of them don’t have to worry.

A/n: Character abbreviations:  
Edward- E  
Jacob- J  
Anthony- An  
Seth- Se  
Billy- B  
Carlisle- C  
Esme- Es  
Rosalie- R  
Emmett- Em  
Alice- A  
Jasper- Ja  
Sam- S  
Paul- P  
Embry- Emb  
Jared- Jar  
Quil- Q


	10. Relationship Advice...

-Jacob’s POV-

Jacob sat down in front of his dad with a sigh, his face a picture of sorrow.

B: You still love him, don’t you?  
J: With all my heart, dad.  
B: Okay. I know that it’s not easy right now but you got to have faith that the two of you will get over this. Don’t give up Jake.  
J: You know I usually don’t but dad... dad, this time it just doesn’t look like there is a light at the end of this tunnel.  
B: Don’t think like that.  
J: Where do you think Anthony would want to live if we didn’t make it out of this?  
B: Not something that I will ever think of because it will never happen. Edward loves you Jake, he sat by your side for five days and blamed himself for what happened. If the two of you could get through that then you can most definitely get through this and so much more you just have to hang on for a bit longer.  
J: Dad, I’ll try anything but there is no guarantee of it working.  
B: Life usually doesn’t have guarantees, Jake but that doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t go for it.  
J: I’m scared. (He whispered) I don’t want to lose him dad, I can’t. (He whispered)  
B: You won’t son, you won’t. (He says reaching out and holding Jake’s hand in his, comforting his son)

Jacob looked at his dad with a scared expression and his dad pulled him into a tight hug.

-Edward’s POV-

C: Where is Jacob right now?  
E: He left. We were arguing and he just left, Carlisle... I cannot remember the last time I smiled around him. He is my husband but I... I wish he... (He was cut off)  
C: No you don’t Edward. Every couple goes through rough patches in their relationship, that doesn’t mean that you should give up. If Esme and I gave up after the first major fight we had, I would be lost right now. They say fighting brings couples closer.  
E: Not us though, it’s tearing us apart.  
C: Do you want to leave Jacob?  
E: No, absolutely not.  
C: Then don’t give up you have a child together, Edward. Think about how this will affect him.  
E: I am. (He says with a sigh, his head in his hands)  
C: I have an idea.  
E: I am willing to do anything at this point.  
C: You two need some alone time, go to the cabin in Canada, where the two of you first got together, you know. Go back there, talk things out, reconnect.  
E: Only if Jake agrees.  
C: He will.  
E: I will go talk to him, thank you Carlisle.  
C: Anything for my son and his happiness.

...

Text

E: Can you please come home I need to ask you something. It’s really important.  
J: Okay, I’ll be there in 5.

=Cullen-Black Residence=  
-Edward and Jacob’s POV-

J: What was so important that you couldn’t say it over a text?  
E: Can you please sit down?  
J: Okay, so what is it? (He asks sitting down next to Edward)  
E: We’ve been arguing a lot lately and Carlisle gave me an idea. Why don’t the two of us go to the cabin in Canada that we went to when we first met?  
J: Where you made me pregnant? (He said with a smiled)  
E: Yes, that one. (He too said with a smile)  
J: My dad did say that we need some time alone.  
E: So what do you say?  
J: I’ll try anything right about now, so why now.  
E: Good.  
J: So when are we leaving?  
E: At eight tonight.  
J: But that’s in two hours, how?  
E: Alice arranged it.  
J: What about Anthony, we can’t just leave him.  
E: He is on his way over then we’ll talk to him about it.  
J: You just thought about everything, didn’t you?  
E: I’m the brains.  
J: And I’m the beauty. (He winked)  
An: Well at least you’re not arguing but seeing you flirting is the worst. (He says as he walked in)  
E: You knew?  
An: Yeah, heard you guys a couple of times.  
J: Why didn’t you say anything?  
An: I don’t know, I didn’t want to interfere.  
E: You would never you are our son Anthony, the most important thing in our lives, okay?  
An: Okay. So why did you call me dad?  
E: Your pap and I were thinking about going to Canada for a few days, just so that we can recharge and reconnect.  
J: And we know that you’re starting at the Rez school tomorrow and it’s the new imprint and everything and we really don’t want to go but... (He was cut off)  
An: It’s fine. I want the two of you to stop arguing and if going to Canada to figure things out will cause that then I don’t mind at all. I have my grandparents, uncles and aunts and I also have Seth.  
J: Nice to see we’re so easily replaceable.  
An: You’re not and I just want you to know that I’m well taken care of and you won’t have to worry about anything because I’ll be surrounded by our family.  
E: Are you sure?  
An: Totally.  
E: Fine but that doesn’t mean that we won’t be calling to check up on you.  
An: Wouldn’t expect anything less dad. I love you both so much and I just want you to be happy.  
J: We love you too.  
E: And we’ll try our best.  
An: Good. (He says giving both is dads a hug) Who is taking you to the airport?  
J: We’ll ask one of the guys.  
An: Okay.  
E: You can go back to Seth now.  
An: Sorry. (He said sheepishly)  
J: Never apologize for wanting to be with your mate.  
An: Bye. (He says giving them both one more hug before running off)  
J: That boy is amazing.  
E: He is the best parts of us put together. (He smiled in the direction Anthony left)  
J: Yes he is.  
E: Let’s get to packing.

The guys finished packing and then Jacob phoned Billy to tell him that they leaving and Bill was ecstatic even though Jacob said that it was too early to be excited. He told Billy to keep an eye on Anthony for them and he agreed telling him to enjoy. Billy then ordered to speak to Edward and he told him to take care of his son and Edward promised to. Embry and Quil came to pick them up and dropped them off at the airport.


	11. Bonds... of all Kinds

=Cullen House=

Most of the family minus Jacob and Edward was gathered in the living room talking. 

Es: So were you guys able to find anything in your books?  
S: No, unfortunately not.  
B: Since the first Chosen One and his mate didn’t really live long after their baby’s death there isn’t anything recoded after that about them.  
P: So Edward and Jake are going into this blind?  
B: You usually are if you are in a normal relationship, Paul.  
P: Yeah but not supernatural one’s, everything is usually planned out for us.  
C: Maybe they just need time away from all of this.  
An: I think so too because when I got there they were flirting. Do you know how weird it is to walk in on your parents flirting with each other?  
Em: Get over it, little dude. (He said coming down the stairs)  
C: You look nice.  
Em: Thank you.  
P: Are you finally ready to go?  
An: Where are you going?  
Em: To the movies.  
S: And Rosalie is okay with this?  
Em: Yes, she’s out with Alice somewhere.  
B: Enjoy yourselves.  
P: We will, thanks Billy.

The two of them walked to Emmett’s Jeep and Paul got into the drivers’ seat because he liked driving and Emmett didn’t have a problem with that.

~Inside~

Es: They’ve gotten awfully close.  
B: You know an ancient Quileute Myth was that wolves imprinted from procreation to have a family, to have that unconditional love but some also had the ability to also imprint on another but only as a friend. A friend that would always be there for you and I think that is what Paul and Emmett are.  
An: But isn’t Emmett like bonded to Rosalie?  
C: He is in some sense.  
An: But then...  
B: The type of bond Emmett and Paul share is only that of friendship. A very close friendship and nothing more.  
Es: So if Paul were to imprint, he’d have Emmett and his imprint?  
B: Yes. Two different relationships that will mean two different things to him.

-Paul and Emmett’s POV-

Em: I really hope this little getaway helps mend Edward and Jake’s relationship because Edward was always at his happiest when he was around Jake.  
P: Mm-hm, same for Jake. He is a happy person in general but when he’s around Edward, it’s just elevated to another level.  
Em: Those two really are the perfect pair.  
P: Remembering how Jake and Edward were before all this arguing makes me wonder when and if I’ll ever find love and happiness like that.  
Em: You will, Paul. There is someone special out there for everyone, even you. (He smiled)  
P: Yeah I hope so, now enough of this mushy business.  
Em: You started it. (He laughed)  
P: Ah-no, that was you.  
Em: No, it wasn’t.  
P: Aren’t you suppose to be more mature than this?  
Em: Me, what about you?  
P: I’m talking about you, Mr 100 year old vampire.  
Em: Age is but a number, young one.  
P: Oh really?

They bickered all the way to the movie theatre. After buying their tickets they went over to the food counter, where Paul ordered a large popcorn and soda. Emmett also ordered a soda for himself.

Em: I’m quickly going to the bathroom  
P: Really? (He asked with a raised eyebrow)  
Em: What?  
P: Nothing, let me take the soda for you.  
Em: No it’s okay.  
P: Emmett?  
Em: It’s fine, I’ll be back really quickly.  
P: Just go.  
Cashier: You guys make a cute couple.  
P: Who, Emmett and I?  
Cashier: Yeah. (She smiled)  
P: Thank you but Emmett and I aren’t dating. We’re friends, family actually.  
Cashier: Oh, sorry then.  
P: Don’t worry, it’s no biggie. (He smiled)  
Cashier: Enjoy the movie.  
P: Thanks. (He said when he saw Emmett coming out of the bathroom)  
Em: We can go in now.  
P: What are you doing, you could get sick? (He questioned when he saw Emmett drinking his cup of soda)  
Em: Do you want some? (He smiled)  
P: Do I... Emmett.  
Em: Don’t worry, I threw out all the soda in the bathroom, this is a special brew.  
P: What is it?  
Em: Here taste it.  
P: Absolutely not, tell me.  
Em: Look. (He says opening the top and revealing the thick red liquid)  
P: Eww... that’s just... eww man.  
Em: But I like it. (He says closing the lid)  
P: Why didn’t you tell me that you wanted to feed? I would have gone with you. (He whispered)  
Em: Because I don’t need to feed.  
P: Then what is this?  
Em: We’re at the movies, I also wanted something to drink since I can’t get anything to eat.  
P: Are you sure because we can go.  
Em: I’m sure Paul, now let’s go watch the movie. (He says while putting his arm around Paul’s shoulder)  
P: Oh by the way, that cashier thought we were dating.  
Em: And what did you tell her.  
P: That we’re family.  
Em: Oh, let’s go in now. (He says turning around and smiling at the cashier before following Paul in)  
...

The guys went for lunch afterwards.

=Seth and Anthony’s POV=

Se: Are you excited about tomorrow?  
An: Yup, I can’t wait. (He beamed)  
Se: You know that it’s just normal school right?  
An: Not exactly. Embry and Quil were telling me about the Rez school and they made it sound really cool.  
Se: I guess. The school really was cool when Jake, Paul and Sam’s group were still there not that it’s not cool anymore or anything.  
Am: You know I love my mom but I wouldn’t want to be in the same class with him.  
Se: Yeah, that would be weird.  
An: Totally.  
Se: What do you think Edward and Jake are doing?  
An: Hopefully not arguing. (He said sadly)  
Se: Don’t worry, they’ll get through this. (He said pulling Anthony closer)  
An: They’re perfect for each other, you know that right?  
Se: I know, remember Jake and I are best friends. Your father makes him happy and Jake will fight for that.  
An: And if they don’t then I...  
Se: We’re not going to think like that, we’re going to focus on school now okay.  
An: You’re my rock, Sethy.  
Se: I’ll always be here for you Anthony, no matter what happens okay. You can always count on me to be here for you.  
An: I know and I’ll also always be here for you. (He said giving Seth a kiss)

They went about their day enjoying themselves and not worrying about anything. Anthony started feeling a slight pain in his body but didn’t say anything because he didn’t feel like it was anything important.

=Edward and Jacob’s POV=

J: This place looks so different without all the snow.  
E: It’s like a completely different place up in when it’s spring.  
J: But it’s just as beautiful.  
E: I am going to miss sitting in front of the fire though.  
J: I was about to say the exact same thing.  
E: Our minds are in sync.  
J: Yeah, let’s go in.  
...  
J: How is this place so clean when no one lives here?  
E: Alice called ahead and got someone to clean it up.  
J: This is the place that like started it all for us. (He whispered)  
E: One of the happiest times of my life.  
J: Me too, Ed, me too.


	12. Redemption...

-Edward and Jacob’s POV-

~Next Morning~

J: Is this like our honeymoon because we never really had one.  
E: A honeymoon sent to us by our parents because we couldn’t stop bickering.  
J: Bickering... really are we back to this Edward? (He smiled)  
E: What Edward?  
J: The one I met a year ago who spoke proper English and used big words.  
E: I guess I have been dumbing myself down for your sake. (He teased)  
J: Oh really?  
E: Mm-hm.  
J: Shut up and finish my breakfast.  
E: Continue being bossy and I will not be doing it again.  
J: You volunteered.  
E: Yeah, out of the kindness of my heart.  
J: You have a heart? (He teased)  
E: Can you please go bother someone else?  
J: There is no one else up here to bother.  
E: So now I’m stuck with you?  
J: Since the day we got married, dear.  
E: Here you go, now tell me what’s on your mind.  
J: Aggg, do I really have to?  
E: Please.  
J: Okay, I can’t remember the last time you held me. We haven’t slept together and I don’t mean in an intimate way because that it not important right now. What I mean is that we haven’t shared a bed in a long time. I go to sleep and wake up without you by my side.  
E: I did not want to invade your privacy, I thought that you needed time.  
J: What I needed was my Husband!  
E: You never said anything, did you want me to smell it!  
J: We’re married and you read minds but you couldn’t figure it out!  
E: I only read minds when I have to and what about me? You do not think that I needed you! This is suppose to be a two way streak, what makes you think that you are above it!  
J: What am I suppose to do when my beloved Husband refuses to talk to me!?  
E: It is not like you were volunteering any information either!

Jacob starred at the ground while Edward paced around the room trying to forget this argument ever happened.

J: I’m lonely and I don’t know what to do about that. (He sighed sadly without even lifting his head)  
E: That is the exact same way I feel.  
J: Well at least we agree on something.  
E: Mm-hm.  
J: A hell of a thing to agree on, we’re both married and we’re lonely.  
E: We can work on it.   
J: Why can’t just one thing in my life be normal?  
E: What do you mean?  
J: I imprinted on a vampire and had a baby, not that I don’t love you both but why can’t this imprint just be normal.  
E: Jacob, what are you trying to say?  
J: Imprints are suppose to be happy, no arguing, just loving but arguing is all that we seem to do.  
E: You once said the easier life is, the more boring it will be. So why do you want this... us... to be easy?  
J: I was pregnant and trying to calm myself down when I said that.  
E: That doesn’t mean that it isn’t true, Jake. (He said with a sigh, sitting down next to Jacob and starring out of the window)  
...  
=Forks=

Seth and Anthony were on their way home from school. Anthony enjoyed the Rez school more than he ever enjoyed Forks High and he was in high spirits about it, so much so that he momentarily forgot about his pain but only momentarily, he gasped from pain and nearly lost his balance.

Se: Anthony, are you okay?  
An: Yes, just give me a minute.  
Se: You’re not okay, Anthony. This isn’t the first time I’ve seen you in this pain.  
An: It’s nothing Seth, just drop it okay.  
Se: No, because you must be in real pain if I can feel it too.  
An: Seth... (He says finally losing his balance when another wave of pain hits)

Seth being close to Anthony catches him before he has a chance to hit the floor.

Se: That’s it, I’m calling Carlisle.  
An: No!  
Se: Why not Anthony, you’re in pain and I can’t stand seeing you in pain.  
An: They will call my parents and I... I want them to work out their... their issues and that won’t happen if... if they have to come back here.  
Se: They’re your parents, they’ll want to know Anthony.  
An: No Seth, if you want me to accept their help then you need to make them all promise not to tell my dads.  
Se: I... I promise, Anthony.  
An: Okay.  
Se: Hang on, I’ll call Carlisle.  
An: Please hurry.

Seth called Carlisle and told him what was going on as well as Anthony’s ultimatum and everyone agreed. Seth gave their location and Carlisle, Esme’, Jasper and Emmett were there five minutes later.

C: What’s going on?  
Se: I don’t know, he’s been feeling pain but it hasn’t been this bad before.  
Es: How long has this been going on?  
An: A couple of days. (He whispered)  
Se: A couple of days, why didn’t you tell me earlier!   
Ja: Seth you need to calm down, this is not helping Anthony at all. (He said sending out a calming wave over everyone)  
C: Let’s get you back to the house and we can talk about it there.  
Se: Fine.  
Em: Let me do it Seth, I’m faster.  
Se: Fine but don’t hurt him.  
Em: I won’t, I promise okay.  
C: Let’s go guys.  
...

-Jacob and Edward’s POV-

E: Give me a hug please. (He said after a while of sitting in silence)  
J: Why?  
E: Please Jacob, I just need one.  
J: Okay.

Edward stood up and pulled Jacob up before pulling him into a hug. He didn’t let go and just continued hugging him tightly with his head on Jacob’s shoulder.

J: Not that I don’t like this but you’re starting to freak me out Edward, what’s going on?  
E: There is this emptiness that I feel, deep inside of me that can only be filled by you. The only time I don’t feel it is when I am around you and I just realised that now. I don’t want to be without you in my life because you are my life, Jacob, (He mumbled into Jacob’s neck)  
J: I know exactly what you mean and I don’t want to be without you either I love you. (He said wrapping his arms around Edward)  
E: I love you too.

They were both overcome with emotion because it was the first time that either one of them said that to the other in a couple of weeks. They both looked at up at the same time and after starring at each other for three seconds they started leaning in. Just as they were about to kiss they were both hit with a strong wave of pain causing them to push away from each other.


	13. Fix It...

=Forks=

Anthony was lying in the makeshift hospital room and he was starting to heat up.

Se: Isn’t there anything that you can give him?  
C: I am trying Seth but his metabolism has sped up so much that anything I give him is working out of his system very fast.  
Se: He’s in pain Carlisle, please do something.  
C: I can call Edward and Jake they can  
An: No, don’t... don’t call them please.  
Es: Anthony. (She pleaded)  
Se: Can we at least call Billy?  
An: Mm-hm.  
Em: I’ll do it.

Billy and the rest of the pack arrived 10 minutes later and all piled into the makeshift hospital room.

P: What’s going on Anthony, what happened?  
An: I don’t know. (He whispered)  
C: Billy, he is heating up and his body is metabolising everything I give him before it even has a chance to work.  
Se: You better hold on. (He warned as the grip Anthony had on his hand was faltering)  
An: I am.  
B: I have never seen this happening to anyone before and he has inherited both his fathers genes so this shouldn’t be affecting him at all.  
Se: Anthony, please.  
An: No Seth.  
Se: But you’re hurting and there is nothing that we can do.  
An: They won’t... be able to do... anything too.  
Se: But they’ll be here for you.  
An: I have you... and everyone else.  
Se: I wish you weren’t this stubborn. (He said giving Anthony a kiss on the forehead)  
An: But my dads are stubborn.  
B: Really stubborn.

Just then the machines attached to Anthony started beeping and his lost consciousness.

Se: Anthony! (He said running to his head)  
C: Seth, give me space!  
Se: No.  
P: Come, let’s just stand over here, buddy.  
Se: But...  
P: Carlisle needs to work, Seth. We’re just going to be over there.  
Se: Mm-hm.  
C: Come on Anthony, your dads will kill me if anything happens. (He said injecting him with a vile)  
B: What is that?  
C: Epinephrine.  
S: Will it work?  
C: It might, his body was rejecting what I gave him earlier but it might work this time.  
Se: I’m calling Jake and Edward. (He whispered sadly, looking at Anthony)  
R: Seth...  
Se: No.

Anthony’s machine started beeping although slowly as Seth left the room.  
...

-Edward and Jacob’s POV-

J: What the hell was that?  
E: I don’t know, I felt it too.  
J: It hurts. (He says taking a deep breath)  
E: Just breathe.  
J: Mm-hm. (He moaned) And to think that we almost kissed. (He said sitting down on the couch)  
E: We still can. (He smiles crouching down in front of Jacob)  
J: Why aren’t you hurting as much as I am?  
E: I guess vampires really are stronger than werewolves.  
J: Shut up and give me a kiss.  
Just as their lips met they were both hit with a wave of pain.  
J: I think the universe doesn’t want us to kiss. (He said putting his forehead against Edward’s)  
E: As plausible as that might be, I think it’s something else.  
J: Yeah but I’m not hurt and neither are you so...  
E & J: Anthony! (They said in unison)   
J: Someone would have called us, wouldn’t they?  
E: Not if they didn’t want to bother us.  
J: But he is our son.  
E: Yes and he is just as stubborn as you are... ... and me. (He said when he saw the look Jacob was giving him)  
J: Let’s call and ask.  
E: I’ll call the house.  
J: And I’ll just lie down here.

Edward picked up the phone and called the Cullen house but there was no answer. He called their house but got the same response.

J: What’s going on? (He asked from his spot on the couch)  
E: No one’s answering at the house.  
J: Did you try ours?  
E: Yes, I’m trying Carlisle’s one now, wait... He is not answering either.  
J: I want to know what’s going on with my son now. (He near growled)

Just then Jacob’s phone rang.

J: It’s Seth.  
E: Well answer. (He said because Jacob was just starring at the phone) Put it on speaker.  
J: Okay... Seth hi, you’re... uh... on speaker with Ed and I.  
Se: Jake. (He said sadly)

Jacob mouthed no over and over again starring at Edward.

E: Seth, what’s wrong? (He asked taking Jacob’s hand)  
Se: Uh, Anthony. He isn’t doing very well.  
E: What do you mean?  
J: What’s wrong with him?  
Se: we don’t know, he has been hurting for a couple of days...  
E: A couple of days?  
Se: We only found out this morning and he didn’t want you two to know.  
E: Where’s Carlisle?  
Se: The machines connected to Anthony stopped but his heart is beating now. (He rushed out)  
J: Is my dad there?  
Se: Yeah everyone is here but they can’t figure out what’s wrong. Jake, Anthony is hurting and no one can do anything about it, I don’t want to lose him, Jake.  
J: You won’t bud, remember that he has Quileute and Cullen blood running through his veins and he is just as stubborn as both his fathers. (He said trying to reassure his son’s mate even though his own faith was lacking)  
Se: He is going to kill me if he finds out that I called you.  
E: No he won’t, he’ll know that you did it out of love, we’ll be there shortly okay.  
Se: Okay, I’m not telling him that you guys are coming, I don’t want him stressing himself out.  
E: That’s good.  
J: Hang in there bud, we’re on our way.  
Se: Please hurry. (He said before ending the call)  
J: We’re not going to get a flight at this time of the night.  
E: The perks of having a lot of money that you do not really need is that we can buy what we want, including a private jet... for emergencies.  
J: Really, well this is an emergency. How fast can you get it here?  
E: In an hour.  
J: Okay uhm... what the hell am I going to do for an hour because I can’t sit still.  
E: Let’s go pack.  
J: I don’t want to pack, I wanna see my son.  
E: It’ll keep us busy until we have to be at the hanger, come on. (He says standing up and holding his hand out for Jacob to take)  
J: We left our son, Ed. (He said into the crook of Edward’s neck)  
E: He insisted.  
J: I won’t be able to forgive myself if something happens to him.  
E: Nothing will happen to him love, his family is with him and imagine how happy he will be to see that we’re no longer fighting.  
J: Yeah.

~1 Hour Later~  
=Cullen’s Private Jet=

E: You know that you can tell me anything, Jake so please spit it out.  
J: Am I that transparent?  
E: To me you are. (He smirked)  
J: The smirk is back, unbelievable. (He whispered) Okay, one of the reasons that we argued so much was that we didn’t talk we just assumed. So now that we’re going back, there is going to be no assuming anymore okay. If we want to say something or know something then we ask each other okay.  
E: That’s a splendid idea.  
J: Just say you promise and stop with the big words because I promise too.  
E: I promise love, now don’t you want to take a short nap for the last half an hour of this flight.  
J: I wish I could but this pain is suffocating, I hope Anthony isn’t feeling like I am now.  
E: I think that the reason that you are hurting so much more than me is because you’re his mother. The two of you have this special bond because you carried him for a couple of months.  
J: I need to see my baby.  
...


	14. Our Son the Hybrid

When they got off of the plane, Edward’s Volvo was already there.

E: Jasper brought it. (He said answering Jacob’s question)  
J: Oh.  
E: I’ll get our bags.  
J: I’ll just wait here.  
...

Edward came back and saw Jacob stressing. He could feel his partner’s anxiety. He put the bags in the car and then walked over to Jacob taking his hands and pulling him closer.

E: Love, you need to calm down.  
J: How do you expect me to be calm when my baby is hurting huh?  
E: I know, he’s my baby too but stressing about it won’t do much good, now will it. Let’s just relax and take one massive breath and we’ll get to him, don’t worry.  
J: You don’t need to breathe. (He said as a smile was forming on his lips)  
E: I do for you. (He said pulling him into a hug)  
They stood like that for a bit before getting into the car.  
J: This time I don’t really mind if you drive like a maniac because we need to get to our son and it’s the middle of the night so there aren’t a lot of cars in the road.  
E: Thank you dear.

They didn’t talk for most of the way home but it was not an uncomfortable silence like many times before. This time it was just plain comfortable silence.

=Cullen House=

Edward and Jacob arrive half an hour after landing and run into the house without even bothering to take their bags out of the car.

J: Where’s Anthony?  
An: You guys c-called them?  
Se: I did, they’re your parents and they deserve to know.  
An: But I told... told you not to. (He sighed in exhaustion)   
E: And sometimes you need to ignore your mate in order to do what’s best for them.  
J: My baby. Do you guys know what’s wrong because this pain is killing me now and I can’t imagine what it’s doing to you?  
E: Maybe you should sit down, Jake.  
J: No.  
An: Please don’t argue. (He plead)  
E: We’re not arguing dear. I just want your papa to take it easy.  
B: Wait, why are you in pain Jake?  
J: We both are.  
B: What?  
J: Both Edward and I are in pain but mine is a little bit more... fine a lot more intense than his.  
E: And when we realised that neither one of us was injured, the only other logical cause was Anthony. Jake is feeling it much more than I do and we think it’s...  
C: Because he gave birth to Anthony?  
E: Mm-hm.  
J: So you guys still don’t know what’s happening?  
C: Unfortunately not but I’m running a few tests to try and figure it out.  
E: What is going on with you dear? (He asked walking over to the bed Anthony was lying on and he took one of Anthony’s hands and put the other hand on Anthony’s forehead) Have you given him something for his fever?  
C: Twice already?  
J: Is there anything else that you haven’t given him that might help?  
C: I have given him everything that I can think of Jacob.

There has to be something else, this is my son we’re talking about.

An: Can I have more water please, gran?  
Es: Honey, this is your fifth glass within the last hour.  
An: Please, I’m really thirsty.  
J: Uh, I can’t believe I’m even thinking this but have you tried giving him... giving him blood? (He asked with a shudder)  
R: He has been thirsty for a while now and the first time it always just feels like you’re thirsty for water.  
C: But that doesn’t explain his fever or high metabolism.  
Se: Can we please try.  
Ja; I’ll go get some.  
Se: Thank you Jasper  
Ja: Anything for my nephew. (He said and left the room)  
C: That could explain why his tests are all coming back clear.  
Emb: Maybe he’s reacting this way because he’s a weird hybrid.  
Se: He’s not weird Embry.  
Emb: I’m sorry.  
J: Why couldn’t you be more like me babe, then you wouldn’t have to drink the disgusting blood.  
An: I don’t know. (He said with a shaky laugh)  
A: Here you go. (She said handing him a blood bag)  
An: Uh.  
R: I’ll go get you something to drink in, like your papa here.  
J: I’m never drinking that rubbish again.  
Q: Never say never, Jakey.

HaHaHaHaHa

J: Shut up Quil.  
E: Let me help you, dear. You need to sit up straight if you want to drink anything. (He said with a smirk)  
J: Hey, no smirking, I’m done with that.  
E: If you say so, now come on, let’s help him sit up.  
J: Babe, you’re so hot. (He said helping Anthony up)  
E: Thank you.  
J: I was talking to my son, sheesh!  
Se: Well, he’s sorta mine, Jake.  
J: I’m talking about his temperature, what is wrong with you people?  
An: Pop? (He whined)  
J: Yeah, what’s wrong?  
An: I NEED the blood. (He said with tears in his eyes)  
J: Oh sorry, here. Thanks Rose.  
An: This tastes... wow.

~5 Minutes Later~

C: His vitals are evening out.  
J: Is blood going to be the solution to every problem out little family has?  
E: I guess. I’m a vampire, Anthony is half vampire and you are married to a vampire.  
J: Great, just great.  
C: Okay, things are looking good, I’ll check back in an hour.  
B: Let’s give the three of them some space for a little while.  
E: You can stay if you’d like to, Seth.  
Se: I’ll be back in a little bit, you guys can talk for now.  
J: Thanks buddy,

...

Edward and Jacob sat on either side of Anthony’s bed.

E: So why did you not want us to know? (He said after everyone left the room)  
An: I didn’t want to disturb you guys, like I always do.  
J: You know that none of this was your fault, pup.  
An: But you guys were fine before I came.  
E: Love, your papa and I were brought together by fate, then Jake got pregnant, we got married and then the whole kidnapping thing. We love each other but we never really got the chance to just sit down and live it, do you understand what I mean?  
An: I think so, you guys never really had the chance to just be the two of you, you were always busy with something.  
J: Yeah but now we’ve talked and sort of gotten to an understanding. We were meant to be together and we were not about to let a little argument tear us apart. (He said looking at Edward with a smile)  
An: Okay, that’s good.  
E: Now listen here young man, if you’re ever not feeling well then you need to let us know because we’re your parents okay and we’ll always be here for you no matter what.  
An: I promise that I won’t keep anything important from you.  
J: Good, now what else did we miss?  
An: Well, school is amazing, Seth and I kissed and we told Mrs Clearwater about my imprint.  
J: What was that?  
An: We told Mrs Clearwater about the imprint?  
E: Anthony.  
An: Fine, Seth and I kissed.  
J: Oh really?

Just then Seth came into the room and Anthony groaned.

E: So Seth, I hear you have been kissing my son?  
Se: I can explain?  
E: Really?  
J: Mr, you got me pregnant a week after we met so let the boys be.  
An: Really pops? (He groaned)

HaHaHaHaHa

They continued talking for a little while and other family members also came to join them. Carlisle checked on him an hour later and was satisfied with his vitals.

~Two Hours Later~

Anthony started heating up more than before and shaking. His breathing became shallower and shallower.

J: Baby. What’s wrong?  
E: We need to get him outside. Now! (He said catching a stray thought in Anthony’s head and the look in his eyes)  
J: Why?  
E: Jake, trust me please...

Edward and Jacob picked Anthony up and carried him outside. The entire family gathered outside.

E: Let’s just put him here.  
B: it’s happening. (He said with a smile)  
Se: What, what’s happening?

Just then Anthony let out an ear shattering scream before jumping up. Sam and Paul held Seth back.

J: Dad! (He shouted worriedly)

Anthony slowly started phasing and the rest including Jacob gasped when they realised what was happening. A cloud of dust rose and when it settled a werewolf stood in front of them. Anthony had a mixture of his mother’s fur and his father’s hair colour. He had Edward’s eye colour but his eyes were full of fear.

R: He looks scared.  
Se: May I... uh, please?  
J: Go ahead. (He said softly)

Seth phased and walked up to Anthony. Edward, Jacob and the rest of the family stood and watched as the mates got acquainted with each other’s wolves.

J: I love you so much and this has made me realise that I don’t ever want to lose you.  
E: I love you too and I don’t ever want to lose you either.  
B: Everything alright now, son. (He asked Edward as he rolled up next to him)  
E: More than alright... definitely more that alright.  
Emb: See I told you, weird hybrid.

HaHaHaHaHa


	15. Werewolves and Vampires...

Em: This family gets weirder by the day.  
P: I know, I never thought that it get weirder than my brother getting pregnant.  
S: What do you expect from a family filled with supernaturals?  
B: Sam’s right, you’re a special bunch.  
J: We ALL are, dad.  
Em: Now that he’s a vampire...  
P: And a werewolf.  
Em: Yes, we need to teach him how to hunt.  
C: I think his parents should do that.  
Em: Why?  
P: That would’ve been cool.  
E: We all have a different way of hunting, so we could all teach him our technique and then he chooses which one he’s more comfortable with.  
Ja: That sounds like a good idea, Edward.  
Em & P: We’re going first.  
J: I think his first hunting experience should be with his parents.  
A: He’ll feel safer that way.  
R: And the rest of us will follow everyday and since my Husband decided that he’s going without me...  
Em: We have different hunting styles babe, so it would be best if we did it on different days.  
R: And as I was saying, Sam will you go with me?  
P: Sam, wow girl, you’ve got guts.  
R: That’s not all I have, Pauly. (She said and everyone laughed)  
S: It would be an honour, Rosalie.  
J: Good, now that that’s set when can we start?  
B: Probably only later today because their wolves are getting acquainted with each other for the first time.  
E: Look at how adorable the two of them are.  
S: None of you should phase until then, give them a bit of privacy.  
Seth and Anthony’s wolves were curled up into each other with their heads lying on each other’s bodies.  
E: You know, looking at them like that makes me wish that I was a werewolf too so that we could have had that too.  
J: I know me too but I’m glad that you’re a vampire.  
Ja: The two of you complement each other well.  
Jar: Yeah, no matter how strange you both are.  
J: You’re suppose to be on my side.  
Jar: Sorry man, I say it as I see it.  
J: Mm-hm.  
C: Maybe we should go inside and give them a bi of privacy.  
Es: Yes and you boys must be hungry, I’ll make you something to eat.  
J: I won’t argue with that because I just got off of a plane and sat up all night, not that I’m complaining or anything.  
R: Yeah right.  
J: I know that you’re glad that I’m back.  
R: I don’t know about that but while you’re here I could use your help with the car.  
J: Let’s go check it out while Esme’ is still busy.  
R: Is that okay with you?  
Es: Sure, just don’t bring any oil stains into this house or you’re cleaning it.  
J: Let’s go.  
E: Excuse me Mr but we need to call Mrs Clearwater.  
J: Can’t you do it please? (He says giving Edward his best puppy dog face)  
E: Fine but you owe me.  
J: Absolutely. (He said giving him a kiss and then following Rosalie)

...

Ja: Never thought that you would go down so easily.  
E: He’s my Husband, Jasper. Are you trying to tell me that you’ve never backed down for Alice that easily before?  
Ja: Well, she’s scary when she needs to be.  
E: And Jake is sickly sweet when he needs to be.  
Ja: Yet we still love them.  
E: With our whole heart.

Edward called Sue Clearwater after Jasper went into the house and told her about everything that happened and she was overjoyed and was on her way over to the Cullen residence.

-Seth and Anthony’s POV-

Seth and Anthony laid there curled up around each other just laying there and communicating with each other through their shared mental link.

Se: You look so beautiful, Anthony. (He thought and rubbed his head against Anthony’s chest)  
An: Thanks. This feels amazing.  
Se: I remember the feeling when I first phased, it was awesome.  
An: There aren’t any words that I can use to describe it.  
Se: I know, I’ve been there and I know how it feels, you don’t have to try explaining it to me.  
An: I love you and I know that we haven’t been together for long but...  
Se: I love you too, Anthony. (He thought nuzzling his head against Anthony’s) You are my mate and I’ll always be here for you.  
An: I don’t doubt that and I’ll also always be here for you.  
Se: Good, what do you want to do now?  
An: Can we just lay here for a bit?  
Se: Absolutely.  
...

~10 Minutes Later~

An: I have a question.  
Se: Ask away.  
An: How do I change back?  
Se: Just let it happen, think of yourself in human form.  
An: Really, it’s that easy?  
Se: Mm-hm, you know who was with me when I phased, who spent half an hour with me in wolf form and then helped me phase back?  
An: Was it my pops?  
Se: Mm-hm, he was, is an amazing friend. I could call him for you if you’d like.  
An: No, that’s not necessary. I have you. So you said that I should just imagine my human form... my very naked human form?  
Se: Ask Edward to bring you clothes.  
An: How do you suppose that I do that, I can’t very well just call him.  
Se: No but your dad can read your mind and a werewolf’s. If you ‘speak’ to him directly and you’re close enough then he can hear you.  
An: How do you know so much, are werewolves the same?  
Se: No, with werewolves no amount of space can separate you from your pack. You will always be in contact with them and they will always know what’s going on in your head whether you want them to or not and Jake told me about Edward.  
An: Okay, let me try this;’Dad... dad if you can hear me please bring us clothes to change into’  
...

-Edward’s POV-

Edward got a weird look on his face and Jacob noticed.

J: What?  
E: Uh... wait, okay. Anthony needs his clothes. (He said with a smile)  
A: Here you go.  
E: Thanks Alice, let’s go Jake.  
J: He called you so maybe he only wants you.  
E: Stop being silly, he’s a total papa’s boy.  
J: I hate you. (He said getting up and walking to the door) Well are you coming?  
E: I’m right behind you. (He said causing everyone to laugh as he followed Jacob out)  
Es: I love seeing them like that. (Is the last thing Edward heard before closing the door with a small smile on his face)  
...

E: Here are clothes for the both of you.  
An:’ Now can you please turn around.’  
E: Your papa and I have seen you without clothes a million times Anthony.  
An: ‘Yeah but not Seth, dad’  
E: Anthony wants us to turn around so that we do not see Seth in a state of undress,  
J: A state of undress huh. Listen here Mr, I’ve seen Seth without clothes more than you which is hopefully zero so stop with this mind reading and phase back. (He said turning around and also turning Edward)  
...

An: Thanks. (He says once they’ve phased back and put on their clothes)  
J: Finally.  
An: Pop, I really don’t need to know that you’ve seen my boyfriend without his clothes on.  
Se: It’s a wolf thing.  
J: Yeah please tell them.  
E: Still not something that we’d like to hear.  
J: Are you jealous? (He asked leaning towards Edward)  
E: Maybe I am. (He said giving Jacob a peck on the lips)  
An: Excuse me, impressionable teens here.  
J: Anyways, your two idiot uncles...  
An: Pop, Emmett and Paul aren’t idiots.  
J: How did you know I was talking about them?  
An: Please continue.  
J: My point exactly, so they said that you need to learn how to hunt as a vampire...  
E: And as a werewolf.  
J: And there are many different ways of doing so, so everyone will take you out and show you their way and you can choose which you prefer.  
E: So me, you, your papa and Seth are going first.  
An: Can we go now?  
J: No, it’s seven .a.m. so first breakfast and Mrs Clearwater is also on her way.  
Se; Thanks for calling her.

They went inside and sat down for breakfast which Jacob already ate. Jacob sat with his head against the counter.

C: Jacob, why don’t you go rest for a while.  
J: Uh, Anthony. (He mumbled without looking up)  
An: It’s okay, we’ll go when you wake up pops, I know you’re tired.  
J: Thanks bud. (He said standing up) Is our room ready? (He joked)  
Es: Always dear, just go up.  
J: Thanks. Come along. (He says pulling Edward’s arm)  
An: Dad doesn’t have to go with you, pop.  
J: Yes he does.  
E: Yes I do.

HaHaHaHaHa

Mrs Clearwater arrived a couple of minutes after Edward and Jacob went up to their room and she spent the entire morning talking to her son and his mate.


	16. New Experiences...

Edward sat next to Jacob’s sleeping figure, reading a book. Jacob woke up 2 hours after going to sleep.

E: I thought that you would sleep for longer.  
J: I slept on the plane for a bit so I guess that helped. (He whispered)  
E: Mm-hm, you’ll just need to go to bed earlier tonight. (He said sliding down on the bed next to Jacob)  
J: Maybe, depends on what my Husband has planned.  
E: He might be busy tonight.  
J: He better not be.  
E: Why?  
J: Because I miss hanging with my Husband.  
E: I don’t think I am capable of hanging.  
J: It’s okay, I just want to be with you. (He said with a smile)  
E: That I can do.

...

Edward and Jacob came down a couple of minutes later to Anthony and Seth in the living room.

J: Where’s everyone?  
An: Alice and Jasper are somewhere in the house, Rosalie is outside and Emmett went to the Rez with the others.  
Se: Esme’ went with too but Carlisle is at the hospital.  
E: So are you ready to go?  
An: Mm-hm. (He said excitedly)  
J: Let’s go then.  
An: Do I like need to change or is what I’m wearing okay?  
J: Can you see what your idiot father is going in? I’m pretty sure that what you’re wearing is okay if that is what he’s going to wear.  
E: All the stains go out easily if we use that detergent that Carlisle made.  
J: You do mean if I use it, right because I do the washing... Now I have to wash the blood off f two idiots clothes, great... just great.  
An: You do it because you love us, pops.  
J: That’s debateable, now come on you still have to hunt with everyone else/  
An: Do I do it in wolf form or just like this?  
Se: Werewolves don’t go hunting for food...  
Se & J: We go to Emily. (They said in unison with smiles on their faces)  
An: When can I go to Aunt Emily’s then?  
J: After we’re done.  
An: Okay then I’m ready now.  
E: Okay.

Edward gave Jacob a kiss before running off closely followed by Anthony.

Se: Shouldn’t we be following them?  
J: We should.  
Se: But they’re getting away.  
J: I know where Edward’s going.  
Se: How do you know, he might have switched spots?  
J: Calm down Seth, Ed has certain places he goes to, I know where he’s heading, don’t worry.  
Se: Okay, do we go like this or do we have to phase?  
J: If we plan on keeping up then we need to change.

Seth and Jacob got undressed and tied their clothes in a bag to their legs, phased and took off after their mates. They caught up to them on a secluded mountain and Seth was glad that Jake knew his Husband so well. Jacob and Seth phased back and got dressed quietly.

E: So now you really have to be quiet because you don’t want to scare them away okay. (He whispered)  
An: Okay.  
E: Which one do you want?  
An: That one. (He says point to a little buck that was with its ‘family’)  
J: You never hunt small animals or pregnant one’s okay.  
Se: It upsets the order of things.  
E: You get the mature ones, like that one.  
An: Okay let’s go. (He says attempting to go but being pulled down by both his fathers)  
E: Wait, you have to be patient Anthony. You go after it when it’s not looking at you.  
An: Do I just bite it?  
E: Yes, the jugular vein is the best.  
An: Okay.  
E: Okay now get ready. (He says getting down into an attack position, crouching down ready to jump)

Anthony looked at his father and got down in the same position. A second later just as the buck turned around, Edward nodded at Anthony and they both jumped up and surprised the buck. Edward sunk his teeth into the animal before it had a chance to run.

J: Anthony, your dad’s holding him for you. (He said and Anthony sunk his teeth into the other side of its neck)  
Se: Do you ever get use to that? (He asked with a grimace looking at Edward and Anthony feeding)  
J: You just have to or you don’t, it’s up to you, you know. You also don’t have to come with him when he feeds.  
Se: I want to plus you do it too without a problem.  
J: I got use to is, I guess. You know, sometimes it’s really sexy but other times it’s just plain disgusting but he’s my Husband, so I’ll always be here to wipe the blood off his face.  
Se: I want the kind of bond with Anthony that you have with Edward.  
J: Our bond is different, it’s ancient but if you love my son and he loves you then there is nothing standing in your way. I’m pretty sure that very soon the two of you will come pretty close to what Ed and I have.  
Se: Do you really believe that?  
J: Absolutely now take this. (He says giving Seth a cloth) For Anthony.  
Se: Oh thanks. When will they finish?  
J: Now.

Just then the buck fell to the ground and both Edward and Anthony stood up. Jacob smiled at Seth and then walked over to Edward with his cloth in his hands. Seth smiled back before walking over to Seth.

J: You must have been thirsty. (He said looking at Edward’s eyes as they we slowly turning back to its original colour of yellow from black as he wiped the blood off of his face)  
E: Yes, it’s been a couple of weeks?  
J: What did I tell you about skipping?  
E: Never to do it again. (He replied sheepishly)  
J: Do you remember that you growled at me while I was pregnant and I made you promise that you wouldn’t go too long without feeding?  
E: I know but I have had a lot on my plate these last couple of weeks.  
J: That’s not an excuse, Ed. (He whispered)  
E: I know and I promise that it won’t happen again.  
J: It better not. (He says giving Edward a kiss after he cleaned the blood off)

Edward kissed him back but they were startled when they heard Seth gasp.

...

Anthony had his eyes closed and a smile on his face the whole time Seth was cleaning his face.

Se: Alright open up, I’m done. (He gasped when Anthony opened his eyes)  
An: What? (He said sounding worried)  
Se: Anthony your eyes.  
J: What about them? He asked as he and Edward walked towards the young couple.  
Se: Your eyes.  
An: What, what’s wrong with my eyes, Seth.  
Se: Nothing, they’re beautiful.  
E: Your eyes are yellow.  
An: Because I just drank animal blood, right?  
J: Yes but they’re also brown.  
An: What?  
Se: It’s a really cool mixture of yellow and brown. Like it’s half yellow and half brown.  
An: I want to see too.  
E: You will once we get to the Reservation.  
An: Now let’s go.  
J: We’re coming.  
An: Can I phase, I really want to, it’s really cool. Seth too and you too pops. (He said with excitement)  
J: And what about your poor old father?  
An: He can keep up with us and he reads minds so he won’t feel left out.  
J: Okay?  
E: Absolutely.

This time Jacob gave Edward a kiss before going through the motions of getting undressed before phasing. The four of them ran to the Reservation in silence, although Anthony’s mind was filled with excitement. When they got to the Rez they all changed back, Anthony with a little bit of difficulty but he managed and got dressed. He noticed Sam’s trunk in front of the house and ran over to it to look at his eyes in the outside mirrors.

J: The pup is almost as fast as you.  
E: Yes he is but he is my son after all.  
J: Show off.  
An: My eyes are so cool! (He shouted)  
Se: I told you!

Everyone came out of the house to see what all the commotion was about.

An: Look at my eyes. (He cheered)  
B: You really are your fathers son.  
P: You know how people always go: you have your father’s eyes, now you really have your fathers eyes, both of them.  
Emb: You’re turning out to be really cool, little Anthony.  
An: I’m not little anymore. (He pouted)  
Em: Are you sure about that?  
An: Yes. And even though I just fed, I want to eat real food now.  
E: That is normal dear, you just fed you vampire side now you need to feed your werewolf side.  
S: Let’s go in. Esme’, Emily and Mrs Clearwater just finished cooking but they were waiting for you guys.  
J: I bet Paul and Quil weren’t too happy about that.  
R: No they weren’t, they don’t stand a chance against those women.

HaHaHaHaHa

They went inside and all the Quileute’s enjoyed the food and even went back for seconds and thirds.

...  
For the next few weeks, Anthony went out hunting with different members of his family. Emmett and Paul were so much different from his dads. Where his dads preferred silence and poise they preferred it rough. They would go straight for the animal without even analysing anything. Alice and Jasper were all about speed. They searched and when they find their mark they would immediately just run. Watching Rosalie and Sam was like watching an artist painting, they were precise and their hunting, she made calculations in her head before going after the animal. Esme’ and Carlisle’s method was the same as Edward and Jacob’s. Anthony enjoyed all of it and he decided that he’d take up all their methods and use them because he liked it all.

-Seth and Anthony’s POV-

Se: Are you sure about this, Anthony?  
An: Yes I am, aren’t you?  
Se: I would love to.  
An: Then it’s settled now let’s go talk to my godparents about this.

...

P: So why did you guys call us both here?  
Se: We wanted to talk to you guys about something.  
R: Okay


	17. Can We?

An: We need your advice on something.  
R: Go ahead.  
Se: How can we go about asking Edward and Jacob to allow me to move in?  
P: You guys want to move in together?  
An: Yeah, he’s my imprint and I know the Rez isn’t far but I want him by my side.  
R: You’ll get tired of seeing him every day.  
An: Have you gotten tired of Emmett after all these years?  
Se: Decades?  
R: No but we’re different. We do things...  
P: That we don’t need to know about.  
R: Not what I meant Paul.  
An: So?  
P: Talk to Jake first. Get him on your side then tackle Edward next.  
R: And there’s that extra room, which come to think of it Alice put in the plans because she knew about this possibility.  
P: Your sister is something else.  
R: That she is. Don’t stress about it too much, pup.  
An: But what if they say no?  
Se: I’ll still see you every day.  
An: But it wouldn’t be the same.  
P: Or you could just run away together.  
R: That is horrible advice, don’t listen to that.  
P: Jake and Edward might both be hotheads but they are very reasonable when they need to be.  
R: You’ll be fine boys and we can come with you when you talk to Jake if you want us to.  
Se: No, that’s not necessary.  
An: I think this is something that we need to do on our own.  
R: Just remember that we are here for you guys and the two of you can always come live here if Edward and Jake aren’t having any of that.  
Se: We’ll keep that in mind. (He said with a smile)  
An: Thanks for the advice, I really appreciate it. (He said and gave both Paul and Rosalie a hug)

...

-Jacob’s POV-

Jacob was out running around the perimeter with Sam to make sure that everything was still okay and they were talking through their mental link.

S: So how are things between you and Edward?  
J: We’re fine.  
S: Jake?  
J: No really, we are. We talked while we were in Canada and we’re finally on the same page. We’ve never really had that time alone so I think the trip really helped even though it was only brief,  
S: You know that if you and Edward need some time to go away together that we’ll all step in to make sure that Anthony is well taken care of right.  
J: Yeah I do and both Edward and I really appreciate it. I’ll talk to him about planning something.  
S: You do that.

They finished their run and said goodbye before parting ways. Jacob ran back to their cottage and saw Anthony and Seth walking towards it.

An: Hi pops. (He said walking over to his dad’s wolf form and rubbing his fur)  
Se: Hi Jake. (He smiled)

Jacob rubbed his head against both their heads.

An: We’ll wait for you inside pops.

Jacob moved to the back of the house where he left his clothes and phased back before getting dressed and going into the house.

J: So to what do I owe this honour?  
An: I live here too you know, dad.  
J: And I raised you so spill.  
Se: We wanted to talk to you.  
J: Sure bud, what’s up?  
An: Okay, uh... can Seth move in with us?  
J: Don’t you think this is a conversation that we should be having with your father here?  
An: Well... I thought that you could convince dad that it’s a good idea.  
J: What makes you think that I think it’s a good idea?  
Se: I don’t want to impose Jake but Anthony is my mate and I want to be close to him.  
An: And we’ll still be under your roof, it’s not like we want to go live on our own.  
Se: And we don’t even have to stay in the same room, I could take the spare bedroom.  
J: You two thought of everything didn’t you?  
An: We might’ve had some help.  
J: Which side of the family?  
Se: Both. (He said sheepishly)  
J: Fine, I’ll talk to your dad about this.  
An: But what do you think?  
J: I know that it’s hard being away from your imprint and you made some pretty good points about living under our roof and in separate bedrooms so I think that I’m fine with it but your father needs to be too before anything can happen.  
Se: Thanks Jake.  
J: Don’t thank me yet, I still need to get Edward on board.  
An: We’re going to go chill in my bedroom now.  
J: You chill? (He asked Seth)  
Se: Apparently. (He said with a smile)

The boys got up and went to Anthony’s room. Jacob picked up the phone and called Billy.

\---Phone Call---

J: Hi dad.  
B: Hi son, I hear you were around here earlier but you didn’t even bother popping in to see your father.  
J: Sam and I just ran the perimeter to make sure that everything was still alright, then I came back home and Seth and Anthony were waiting to talk to me.  
B: Oh.  
J: I was planning on coming by after but now I need to wait for Edward, that’s actually why I’m calling.  
B: Because you’re waiting for Edward?  
J: No, Anthony and Seth want to move in together.  
B: Where?  
J: Here, they want Seth to move in here but they want me to convince Edward.  
B: What do you think about it, son?  
J: I said yes because they would still be living under our roof, so we’ll still have a say in things.  
B: Mm.  
J: What do you think about it?  
B: I think it’s a good idea, it’ll strengthen their partnership and as you said they’ll be under your supervision.  
J: Now I just need to convince Edward.  
B: Yeah, good luck with that. (He laughed)  
J: Thanks dad. (He said sarcastically) I need to go, Edward is here.  
B: Bye, son.  
J: Bye, dad.

...

\---End of Phone Call---

-Seth and Anthony’s POV-

An: What if my pops can’t convince my dad.  
Se: Don’t think like that Anthony.  
An: You don’t know my dad like I do, Seth.  
Se: And you don’t know him like I do, love. Edward would do anything for his family.  
An: I know but if he doesn’t then I’ll move to the Rez.  
Se: No.  
An: Yes, I want to be with you.  
Se: We’ll always be together, doesn’t matter whether we live together or not. We see each other everyday at school, the Rez isn’t far from here and your parents will kill us, the Cullen’s will kill us, my mother will kill us, the Quileute’s will kill us too. (He said with a smiled)  
An: I know. (He laughed)  
Se: Now let’s relax and trust that Jake knows how to convince your dad/  
An: Fine.  
Se: Good. (He says giving Anthony a kiss)  
An: I can relax to that.  
Se: Oh shut up.

...

-Jacob’s POV-

Jacob put the phone down when Edward came in.

E: Hi, I thought you were at Billy’s. (He said leaning down and giving Jacob a kiss)  
J: I was but something came up.  
E: What?  
J: Let’s take a walk, we haven’t done that in a while.  
E: What’s going on Jake?  
J: Stop worrying, come on.

Jacob stood up, grabbed Edward’s hand and dragged him out of the house.


	18. Moving House????

-Jacob and Edward’s POV-

E: So are you going to tell me what this is about?  
J: I thought you’d like a lovely stroll through the forest with your Husband?  
E: I do but not when your mind is so heavily guarded Jake, what is going on?  
J: Okay but you have to promise to keep an open mind about it.  
E: Don’t I always?  
J: Edward. (He warned)  
E: Okay, I promise to keep an open mind.  
J: You better, let’s sit down over here. (He said and they sat down on a fallen log)

...

J: So, Anthony and Seth came to me today and told me that they want to move in together. Seth would be staying in the extra bedroom, they just want to be together.  
E: Why did they come to you, why not both of us?  
J: They thought that it would be easier to convince me and then I’d talk to you.  
E: My own son is afraid to talk to me. Am I that horrible?  
J: No absolutely not. You’re a wonderful father, son, brother and Husband okay.  
E: Then why am I so unapproachable then?  
J: It’s not really that you’re unapproachable, it’s more that I’m sort of easy...  
E: So I am difficult.  
J: Shush. (He sad taking Edward’s face into his hands and starring into his eyes) We both know that I’m more laidback than you are and that’s not a bad thing at all. Anthony loves and respects us both but he came to me first because he thought that you wouldn’t say no if I was on their side, it has nothing to do with fear, love.  
E: I guess I just haven’t caught up with the standards of this century yet.  
J: Oh no, you most definitely have. You’re married to a guy, that wouldn’t have been possible when you were born. (He said giving Edward a kiss and letting go of his face) I know that you haven’t told me your answer yet but I believe that there is a little someone that you should talk to first.  
E: I love you. (He says getting up and giving Jacob a hand)  
J: I love you too.

They walked back to the cottage holding hands.

J: I’ll go call him, you wait out here.

(He says pushing Edward on to the porch swing that Seth, Anthony and the two of them built)

E: Okay.

...

An: What did dad say? (He asked the second he saw Jacob)  
J: You need to go talk to him Anthony.  
An: Is he mad, did he say no?  
J: He’s a little hurt that you didn’t come to him yourself about this.  
An: Okay, I’ll go talk to him. (He says getting up and leaving his bedroom)  
Se: I guess I should leave now?  
J: No need, you’re my best bud and my son’s imprint. There will always be a place for you here.  
Se: Now keep me company until your son gets back best bud.  
J: It would be my honour.

Jacob joined Seth on the bed and they both laid on their backs talking.

-Edward’s POV-

He sat there listening to what was going on in the house trying very hard to stay out of Seth and Anthony’s minds.

An: Dad? (He said when he realised that his dad hadn’t noticed him)  
E: Oh sorry, come sit here next to me. So tell me about this whole moving in idea of yours.  
An: Dad, you have to know that we didn’t mean anything bad by not coming to you first. We just thought that you’d allow Seth to move in if mom was behind us. I love being with Seth, he makes me happy and I just want him around all the time and he wants to be around me.  
E: Okay. (He smiled)  
An: And we’ll even talk to Mrs Clearwater alone... wait, what did you say?  
E: I said okay, dear. Your papa and I just want you to be happy.  
An: I am dad, I really am.  
E: And that’s all a parent ever wants.  
An: That and their child’s love right?  
E: Absolutely. (He said pulling Anthony in for a hug) Now go get your papa and Seth because I think the four of us need to have a talk.  
An: Okay. (He said and ran back into the house)

Edward followed him into the house and then sat down on one of the couched.

-Jacob and Edward’s POV-

Jacob came to sit down next to Edward while Seth and Anthony sat down on the couch facing the married couple.

E: So, Jake and I are both fine with you moving in Seth.  
Se: Thank you very much.  
J: But we’ll need to set a few rules.  
An: Pops.  
Se: No it’s fine they’re your parents, Anthony.  
An: You’re no good for me, Seth.  
J: Why because he is a better person?  
An: I’m a good person.  
J: Ah-huh, so rules.

Edward and Jacob rattled off a short list of rules that needed to be adhered to. Then they sent them out to go tell Sue Clearwater.

E: They are going to make us old before our time.  
J: Old before our... you’re way past your time Mr.  
E: It was a figure of speech Jacob.  
J: It was a figure of speech Jacob. (He mocked)

...

Seth and Anthony went to talk to Seth’s mother and to say that she wasn’t happy was an understatement but she understood. She even said that she had expected it to happen a lot earlier. She only gave her permission after making them promise that they’d come visit her regular and they accepted whole heartedly. After Sue gave the go ahead, the entire family was informed of the new arrangements and they were all eager to help with the move. Edward found Alice in the kitchen while others were carrying things in and out of the cottage.

E: We need to have a word.  
A: Oh do we now?  
E: Yes.  
A: Okay, I’m listening.  
E: Why didn’t you tell me that the extra room was for Seth?  
A: Because it’s not.  
E: What?


	19. You're My Everything...

~Next Morning~

-Jacob and Edward’s POV-

J: Isn’t there a way we could hypnotise Alice into telling us what she sees?  
E: I don’t think so. If she doesn’t want us to know something from her then she’ll make sure that we don’t. (HE said as he started breakfast)  
J: Anyways, I was thinking...  
E: Uh-oh.  
J: Shut it, so I was thinking that later today we could go out and do something together, just the two of us.  
E: Why Jacob, are you asking me out on a date? (He asked turning away from the stove and starring at Jacob who was seated on the counter behind him)  
J: Yes I am.  
E: Then I’d be honoured to accompany you. Can you believe that we have only been on two dates since you imprinted.  
J: Yeah and they were both initiated by you. The first one was while I was still pregnant and you carried me up the hill.  
E: And the second one was after Anthony was born and you came back to us.  
J: So now I want to be the one to plan something.  
E: And I’ll stay out of your head.  
J: Thank you, I really appreciate that now please go back to cooking.

Just then there was a knock on the door and before either Edward or Jacob could respond the door opened revealing Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil and Jared.

S: Good morning guys.  
E: Morning. (He says turning back to the stove)  
J: So to what do we owe this honour?  
S: Emily is out of town for the next two days so we’re here for breakfast.  
E: And you expect me to cook it for you? (HE asked with a comical expression on his face)  
Q: That’s usually the duty of the pack wives.  
E: Do I look like a pack wife to you because the last time I checked I wasn’t the one that gave birth.  
J: That’s a low blow.

HaHaHaHaHa

Emb: It is true Jake.  
E: Guys, just take a seat breakfast will be ready momentarily.  
J: Can one of you please go wake up those boys because I don’t think they’re going to be getting up any time soon.  
P: I’ll gladly do it. (He said with a creepy smile)  
E: Please don’t scar my son and his mate, Paul.  
P: But...  
E: Or you’re not getting any food.  
P: Fine. (He grumbled)  
Q: Good boy.  
P: Quil... you’re not worth it. (He said before going into the hall)  
E: Get the plates wify.  
J: You’ll sleep in the living room.  
E: I thought we were going on a date later today, love.  
J: Yeah whatever. (He said with a smile)  
E: I love you.  
J: I love you. (He said taking out the plates)

...

An: Pops, did you really have to send in Paul to wake me up?  
E: What did he do? (He asked putting the food on the table)  
Se: He jumped on me. (He said coming into the kitchen)  
J: Then wake up earlier.  
An: Pops, it’s Saturday.  
J: I’m up early.  
An: Really pops?  
E: Keep talking and you are not getting food, boys.  
J: Did you just call me a boy, excuse me but I’m twenty.  
E: Keep talking. 

Jacob glared at Edward before joining the others at the table.

S: So where are you guys going?  
E: I don’t know, Jacob won’t tell me.  
J: It’s a surprise.  
An: What are you guys talking about?  
E: Your papa and I are going out later today.  
P: They’re going on a date.  
An: Oh.  
S: If these two are going on a date then the two of you should spend the night at the Rez. It’ll be fun.  
An: Why?  
Jar: Your dads are going out on their first date in months.  
J: No, don’t put ideas in my son’s head, Jared.  
Jar: I’m just saying.  
An: I don’t mind. (He said looking at his fathers as they nodded) Seth?  
Se: I don’t mind and my mother will be happy.  
S: Then it’s settled.  
E: Everyone please remember the barbeque that Esme’ is hosting tomorrow afternoon.  
S: Not a single wolf has forgotten about it.

... 

The family had their breakfast continuing their endless conversations and taking their time with eating but Jacob rushed through his meal.

Se: Jake, slow down before you choke.  
J: No time, I’m in a rush.  
E: Where to?  
J: Surprise. (He said finishing his coffee and getting up)  
E: Okay just be safe. (He said giving him a strange look)  
J: I always am.  
P: That’s debateable.  
J: Bye. (He said giving Edward a kiss on the lips and Anthony a pat on the head)

...

An: Now I want to know what pops is up to. (He said as soon as Jacob left)  
E: Me too dear, me to.  
=Reservation=

-Jacob’s POV-

Jacob arrived at his dad’s house and went in without knocking. He found his dad sitting by the table reading an old tribal book.

J: Morning dad. (He said leaning down and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek)  
B: Morning son.  
J: Dad, have you had breakfast yet?  
B: I’m not really that hungry today, Jake.  
J: You need to eat, Dad.

Jacob went over to the fridge and pulled out a couple of eggs and bacon before going over to the stove.

B: You don’t have to cook for me Jacob.  
J: I know but I want to dad so there is nothing you can do about it.  
B: Fine but didn’t you come here to work on things for you date with Edward?  
J: I did but at the moment, you’re more important.  
B: Well, aren’t you the best son in the world?  
J: I have the best father. (He smiled, putting some bread in the toaster)  
B: So where are you guys going?  
J: Remember that place that I showed you a couple of years ago.  
B: The place... oh yes I do.  
J: Yes, so I’m going to take Edward there. Esme’ is going to bring me something in a little bit and I also need to do a few things here.  
B: I’m sure Edward will love it all.  
J: Yeah, I hope so. (He said setting the food in front of his father)  
B: Thanks and stop worrying about this. Edward his your Husband and your mate, he is going to love all the effort that you have put into this, okay?  
J: Okay. (He smiled)

Just then a car pulled up in front of Billy’s house and a couple of seconds later, Esme’ walked into the house carrying a small coolbox.

Es: Morning Billy, morning Jacob. (She said with a smile as she kissed them both on the cheek)  
B: Morning.  
J: Hi, thank you very much for this.  
Es: Anything for my boys. (She says setting the coolbox on the table and sitting down next to Billy)  
B: What’s in there?  
J: Beverages for my Husband.  
B: Oh.  
J: I’m texting Edward to be here in an hour.

...

Jacob sat down on the couch in front of the off TV.

J: Edward wants to know if he should dress up. It’s not necessary right?

Billy and Esme’ looked at each other before Esme’ answered.

Es: No it’s not, just tell him to dress comfortably.  
J: I will and I already have shorts for the both of us.  
Es: You have been planning this for a while haven’t you dear?  
J: Mm-hm. This place is very special to me, so I made sure every detail is perfect.  
Es: And it will be.

Jacob offered to wash the dishes he had used but both Esme’ and Billy shooed him away. Esme’ said that she would do it even though Billy said that it wasn’t necessary. Jacob prepared the food he needed and put it in a picnic basket. He gave both his parents hugs and kisses before taking the two containers and leaving.

Jacob came back half an hour later just as Edward’s Volvo pulled up outside of Billy’s house. Jacob waited for Edward to come out and have him a kiss.

J: Where are the boys?  
E: They’re running with the pack, they’ll be by later.  
J: Okay, I just need to go get a backpack and then we can go.  
E: A backpack?  
J: No prying.  
E: Okay, let me go greet Esme’ and Billy.

Edward did the same thing Jacob did, he gave both Esme’ and Billy hugs and kisses before following Jacob out.

E: So are you going to drive or should I?  
J: We’re walking, it’s nearby.  
E: Okay. Should I hold the backpack for you?  
J: Sure why not, here.

Edward shouldered the bag before taking Jacob’s hand in his. The two walked, Edward following Jacob talking about everyday things.

-Edward and Jacob’s POV-

J: Here we are. It doesn’t look like much from out here but the inside is amazing trust me. (He said as they stood in front of a cave)  
E: Lead the way.

Jacob pulled Edward’s hand and together they entered the cave. It looked like any ordinary cave but the rocks on the top formed different shapes, some even looked like they were melting but the best feature was at the end of the cave.

J: You can put the bag down there. (He gestured to where there were already two blankets set up by the coolbox and the picnic basket.  
E: It looks beautiful in here.  
J: I know but it’s not the best part, come on.

They walked to the end where they stood in front of a waterfall.

J: Not a lot of people know about this place because this end is covered by the waterfall and the other end just looks like a bunch of rocks and trees.  
E: So how did you find it and when?  
J: My... my mother brought me here when I was six. She said that it would be our special place. We... we would, uh...

Edward moved from Jacob’s side to stand behind him and wrapped his arms around Jacob’s waist and put his head on Jacob’s shoulder.

E: Go on, love.  
J: We would always come here together, just the two of us. It was our special place, I always felt safe here. After she died I didn’t want to come back here, there were times that I’d come out here, stand outside and just cry. I brought dad out here because I thought if he were here that I’d come in and it worked. I started coming here again and I never told anyone else about it.  
E: So why did you bring me here?  
J: Just before she died, my mother told me that I should only bring the love of my life here. She said that I should bring my wife here one day, now I get to bring Husband. (He said with a small smile)  
E: I’m honoured that you have granted me with the honour of sharing this special place with you. I love you, Jake.  
J: I love you too, now do you want to swim?  
E: I can’t exactly swim in jeans can I now, love?  
J: That’s why I brought us shorts and towels, Mr Designer jeans.

They changed and jumped off the little cliff into the water underneath. They swam, talked and most importantly they made out like teenagers. Awhile later they went back up to the cave towelled down, changed and went to lie on the blanket.

J: So being the thoughtful Husband that I am, I got you this. (He said giving him the coolbox) I have glasses here because you won’t suck it out of that bag like an animal)  
E: Thank you. (He said giving him a kiss)  
J: I’m getting a lot of kisses today.  
E: You deserve it. I have been wanting to ask you something for a while now.  
J: Go ahead.  
E: A few weeks ago you talked about wanting to open and auto garage, tell me about that.  
J: Really?  
E: Mm-hm.  
J: After a fix my motorcycle and dad’s pick-up, I got this idea of opening my own garage. I love doing it, it’s really calming and not only does it give me a job but it also gives a couple of guys here jobs.  
E: Then let’s do it, I’ll even help.  
J: Wait, what... you know how to fix cars?  
E: Absolutely not but a business also needs someone to do the accounting and management and I can definitely do that, even studied it in university.  
J: Of course you did... Do you really mean it, you want to do this with me?  
E: Yes, I might be crazy for wanting to work with my spouse but I really want to do this.  
J: Yeah?  
E: Mm-hm.  
J: Thank you Edward, you have no idea what this means to me.  
E: Anything for you, love,  
J: Now I want kisses. (He said making Edward laugh before leaning in to kiss him)

They cuddled on the blanket and kept talking for the remainder of the afternoon. I was already past eight o’clock when they realised that it was dark outside already. Edward’s Volvo was outside for them when they left the cave but neither one of them remember hearing it been driven there. When they got back to their cottage they both fell into bed with big smiles and millions of kisses.


	20. ...Once Again

When Jacob woke up the next morning Edward wasn’t in their bedroom but he could hear him moving around in the bathroom so he decided to lie down for a bit longer. Edward came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later freshly showered. His hair was still slightly wet, not that Jacob minded.

E: Morning, love.  
J: Morning. (He said with a smiled as he sat up straight in their bed)

Edward walked over and got back into bed again. The couple moved around a bit until they found a comfortable position. Edward was half turned with his back against the headboard and Jacob his back against his Husband’s chest.

J: So, I think I know what the extra room is for.  
E: What? (He asks as he nuzzles his face against Jacob’s neck)  
J: Okay, don’t freak out but I think I might be pregnant.  
E: What?  
J: Is that all you can say?  
E: No, it’s just... how do you know?  
J: I’m not a hundred percent sure but I feel the same way I did that morning in Canada when I found out that I was pregnant. Wait, don’t tell me that you have a problem with it.  
E: No, absolutely not. I would love to have another child.  
J: Okay, then what’s wrong because I remember that we talked about this and we were both for having another child.  
E: I know and I still am but I don’t want us to get our hopes us only for us to be disappointed.  
J: Well there is one way to be completely sure.  
E: We go to Carlisle?  
J: Okay, so I guess that there are two ways. I could try to phase.  
E: And if you can’t then it means that you are pregnant.  
J: Yeah. (He said jumping up from the bed)  
E: Do you want to do it in here?  
J: Yes, why not? The room is big enough.  
E: Okay, go ahead then.

Jacob moved to the centre of the room and tried shifting, twice and he couldn’t.

J: It’s not working! (He said excitedly)  
E: Wow. (He said getting up from the bed)

As soon as Edward was standing, Jacob ran and jumped on Edward. He wrapped his arms and legs around his Husband’s body in excitement.

J: We’re going to have another baby!  
E: I know love and I can’t wait.

They stood that way for awhile, letting the news sink in. Just then something dawned on Jacob.

J: Oh no, I’ll have to drink blood again. (He said nuzzling his face further into Edward’s neck)  
E: It’s the only downside, Jake.  
J: What about the back ache, swollen feet and large belly?  
E: I will be here for every step of the way and I know I promised you the last time and I failed but...  
J: You didn’t fail me Ed. You save me, you saved our son and you stayed with me through it all. You are my rock, no matter what happens.  
E: You are my whole world, well you and Anthony... wait you, Anthony and our baby are my whole world.  
J: And you are our hero even if Anthony doesn’t want to admit it. (He said getting down from his Husband and standing in front of him)  
E: Last time when we found out that you were pregnant, you were not really in the mood for eating but now you are?  
J: Uh yeah. (He said with a smile)  
E: I’ll go make you something.  
J: I should also... no never mind.  
E: No tell me please.  
J: I was going to say that I should also cook for you one day.  
E: Not unless you want me to get sick but I love where you’re coming from.  
J: I like cooking. I think I should cook for the family, well those who can eat.  
E: You will have to do it before you are massive again.  
J: Do you want to live outside?  
E: I’ll go make you breakfast.  
J: Yeah, you better.  
E: One day pregnant and he’s already bossy.  
J: Yet you still love me. I’m quickly going to take a shower.  
E: Okay. (He says giving Jacob a kiss before leaving their bedroom)

...

Edward was standing in the kitchen making breakfast with a big smile on his face when Anthony and Seth walked in.

An: Morning dad.  
Se: Morning.  
E: Morning boys. (He said with an even bigger smile)  
An: What’s with the smile dad and where is pops?  
E: Your papa and I want to tell you something but we’re waiting for him.  
An: Fine but hurry up because we need to get to the barbeque.  
E: I know.

...

Se: Finally.  
J: Hey, I need to take a shower.  
Se: For so long?  
J: Yes, now shut it.  
An: Pops, dad said you had something to tell us.  
J: Oh do I now?  
E: The both of us do.  
J: Okay, so remember when we asked you if you wanted a sibling?  
An: Mm-hm.  
E: Well you might be getting your wish.  
An: Wait...do you mean... what?  
J: Yes bud, I’m pregnant again. (He said with a glowing smile)

Anthony just stood there starring at his parents.

J: I think we broke him.  
Se: Congratulations Jake, you too Edward. (He said giving them both hugs)  
E: Thank you Seth.  
J: Are you okay, son?  
An: Uh yeah, I was just thinking how it would be like having a baby around.  
Se: And?  
An: It’ll be amazing and we can also babysit... and babies are just so cute. I can’t wait. (He says jumping and giving his parents a hug)  
Se: It’ll be pretty cool, won’t it?  
J: I remember hearing that you were a master at taking care of my baby.  
Se: Only because he was my imprint.  
J: Okay.  
E: SO you are okay with this right?  
An: Absolutely dad.  
E: Good.  
Se: Is it okay if we go to the Cullen’s now.  
J: Yeah sure.  
An: Aren’t you coming with?  
E: We’ll be there shortly.  
J: After I finish my breakfast and we change.  
An: Okay, see you there.  
J: Don’t tell the others okay, Ed and I want to tell them ourselves.  
An: Okay.  
An & Se: Bye.

...

E: That went well.  
J: Yes it did, now please give me my breakfast.  
E: Here you go.  
J: Thanks. (He said giving Edward a kiss)

...

Jacob finished his breakfast before he and Edward went to go get dressed. They arrived at the barbeque half an hour after everyone else did.

=Cullen House=

Es: It’s about time you showed up.  
E: Forgive us.  
J: Didn’t Anthony tell you that we we’d be a little late?  
An: Sorry, I forgot. (He said as he came to stand next to his fathers)  
R: You guys were alone all day yesterday so you better have an excuse as to why you’re late.  
J: It’s half an hour Rose and we do kinda have a good excuse.  
B: Which is? (He asked with a smile)  
J: Dad, really?  
B: You’re my son Jake, of course I know.  
C: Know what?  
E: Billy knows what we want to tell you.  
Es: Which is?  
J: Might as well do it now.  
E: Everyone, Jacob and I have something to tell you all.  
S: Okay, you have our full attention.  
J: You do it, I did it the last time.  
E: Technically, we both did.  
J: But I...  
An: My mom’s pregnant again! (He said with glee)  
R: What?  
J: Yes I’m pregnant, thanks Anthony.  
An: Anything for you.  
P: Wait, when did this... oh. Congratulations bud. (He said and hugged both Jacob and Edward)  
Es: Are you ready for it all again, dear?  
J: Yes. I think I am, well except for all the blood. (He grimaced)  
Es: But there won’t be any... oh, you meant drinking it?  
J: Yup.

HaHaHaHaHa

Each family member came up and congratulated the pair and Billy was the last one. Edward left after a while to give the father and son some private time.

B: I wish that your mother was here to see the wonderful man that you have become.  
J: I do too dad but at least I still have you and that’s more than enough for me.  
B: I love you.  
J: I love you too. (He said giving his father a final hug before going to find his Husband)

Edward was standing and talking to Rosalie when Jacob found them.

E: I was just busy telling Rosalie about the whole garage business.  
R: And it sounds really good.  
J: Good enough that you wouldn’t mind coming to work there, full or part time.  
R: Really?  
J: Yeah, just imagine the reaction we’d get if we had a sexy blonde working with us.  
R: I’m not just a sexy blonde but I’d be honoured Jake, thanks. (She smiled)

...

Anthony and Seth were standing in front of the fire when Anthony finally found the courage to say what he had wanted to for a while now.

An: I love you. (He whispered hopping no one else would hear)  
Se: I love you too Anthony. (He smiled facing Anthony and pulling him in for a kiss)  
Ja: Well it’s about time, I thought I’d have to do something about it myself.

Hahahahaha

The family laughed and enjoyed the day in each other’s company.

The End.  
Story word total: 29 113  
A/n: I can’t believe that I am finally done with this story. I’m sorry if the ending seemed rushed or anything and I hope you enjoyed the story.


	21. Epilogue

After the whole pregnancy announcement the family went on high alert again even though they killed the leader of the group that wanted to take Anthony. They were not as strict about is as they were the first time round but there were a few rules to ensure Jacob’s safety, most of which were implanted by Edward himself. Jacob and Edward had to sit Anthony down and tell him about the ‘magical’ day that he was born because he started asking question. He was visibly shaken hearing about everything that happened and Edward felt guilty again for not paying attention to him when he was first born but Anthony reassured him that it wasn’t anything to feel guilty about.

Jacob and Edward got serious with Jacob’s car garage idea and started looking for locations close to the Reservation and the Cullen house. The found a really nice location just a couple of miles away from the Reservation and immediately started with the renovations. Jacob was able to work with everyone helping them because he wasn’t showing that much yet and because the pain was considerably less this time around. He didn’t have the same amount of pain he did when he was pregnant with Anthony because he and Edward are already married this time around and he carried around a bottle that was designed by Edward to keep the blood inside at the perfect temperature. The married couple also spent a lot of time alone to make sure that they never got to the point where they were a couple of weeks ago with all the arguing and fighting.   
Edward, Jacob, Anthony and Seth regularly went to the children’s home they went to when Anthony was born and they all enjoyed helping out. Jacob was only able to work in the garage for the first two weeks after they officially opened because he started showing. All the people working at the garage were family, either Cullen’s or Quileute’s but going under a car with a growing baby inside was just asking for trouble. Whenever he was over at the garage there was always someone watching him to make sure that he didn’t get under a car or do anything else stupid.   
...  
After Anthony and Seth confessed their love for each other they were more inseparable than before but no one minded because they made an effort to spend time with everyone in the family. Seth and Anthony were excited about being able to share a room now that the baby was getting Seth’s room. Edward and Jacob didn’t want to do any major decorating in the room until they found out the gender of the baby. Alice wasn’t able to see what gender the baby would be which had them worried because the last time that happened was when Jacob was in trouble and they didn’t know if he was still alive or not. Billy told them that it was probably nothing to worry about but they decided to do an ultra sound to ease their minds. The day that they set to do the ultra sound was an official off day for everyone because everyone wanted to know the gender of their newest family member. Everyone was gathered in the Cullen living room and the only one’s allowed inside were Esme, Billy, Seth, Anthony and Carlisle obviously. Edward and Jacob were having a... little girl. They had a party to celebrate the news and everyone was ready for Jacob to give birth even though he still had three months left. Jacob and Edward started discussing baby names so that they didn’t have to worry about it later on like they did with Anthony.

E: We wanted to talk to you before we told anyone else.  
Es: Told them what dear?  
J: We want to name our baby Sarah Elizabeth Cullen-Black, after our mothers but...  
E: But we don’t want you to feel bad about it. You are and will always be my mother Esme’ and I love you more than you can imagine but we just thought that it would be a good way to honour our mothers.  
Esme sat there looking at her two boys with an amused expression on her face.  
Es: It’s okay boys, don’t stress about it. I know how much you both love me and I love you two. The two of you gave me a grandson and now you’re giving me a granddaughter, what more could a mother ask for. And I know that Sarah Elizabeth will be a very fortunate young girl being named after such amazing women.   
E: Thank you. (He smiled standing up and pulling her in for a hug)  
J: We really appreciate it.  
Es: Not as much as I appreciate having grandchildren, dear. (She said giving him a hug too)

...

With his first pregnancy Jacob was always calmed by Paul’s presence and Paul always held his hand when he was having intense pains but this time around it was Sam that he was clinging to and Edward didn’t mind one bit if it meant that his Husband was fine. When it came to deciding on the godparents, choosing the godfather was easier.

E: So we’ve decided on who we’d like to be Sarah’s godparents.  
R: Is it me, tell me it’s me.  
J: One child limit Rosalie, sorry. (He smirked)  
R: But you have two.  
J: That’s something you need to discuss with your brother.  
An: Not now please. (He said making everyone laugh)  
E: Alice, will you please be Sarah’s godmother? (He asked nervously)  
A: Of course I will I can’t believe this. (She jumped up giving them both hugs)  
J: Well you are the only other female in the house so we didn’t really have a chose.  
B: Jacob!  
J: I’m joking, Sarah is lucky to have you as her godmother.  
R: Not as lucky as Anthony is. (He joked)  
E: It’s not a competition.

...

J: So, Sam we were wondering if you would like to be Sarah’s godfather because we know that you’ll take care of our baby girl if we can’t and she seems to calm down when you’re near. (He asked nervously)  
S: Of course Jake, it’ll be an honour. Thank you. (He said giving them both hugs)

...

Jacob soon got confined in the walls of the Cullen house because he was getting close to his due date and Edward wanted him to be near Carlisle encase something happened. The Cullen’s including Anthony and Seth went hunting when Jacob started having contractions. Sam wanted to go get them because he was the fastest but he couldn’t because Sarah was going mad inside of Jacob if he so much as walked away from Jacob so they sent Paul. The entire group came back fifteen minutes later and Jacob was ready to give birth. 45 minutes later, the cries of a baby could be heard all throughout the house. Edward and Jacob looked at each other with smiles on their faces before leaning in for a kiss. Jacob had tears in his eyes as he looked at his daughter. It was clear from the beginning that her vampire side was more prominent that her werewolf side. She did have a few Quileute aspects to her proving that she wasn’t fully vampire. 

The Official End. Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
